


Beside the Dancing Sea - Deutsche Übersetzung

by idk_justimaginesomethingcreative



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Alternativunsiversum - schreiben und veröffentlichen, Angst, Epistolary, It's not set in Hasetsu but rather a vaguely Scottish town with a decent tourist load, M/M, Multimedia, Mute Yuuri, Pining, Selkie AU, Slow Burn, alternative universe - selkies, angst mit happy ending, codependenz, das chris/viktor ist nur kurz und wird nicht näher beschrieben, das ist ein Buch in form von Briefen oder einzelnen Dokumenten für die die zu faul zum googlen sind, das ist wenn jemand eine Sucht oder Abhängigkeit eines anderen unterstützt, es spielt nicht in Hasetsu sondern in einer unbestimmten schottischen Stadt mit Touristen, hoffentlich nicht lange, keltische mythologie, stumm, stummer Yuuri, trennungsangst
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_justimaginesomethingcreative/pseuds/idk_justimaginesomethingcreative
Summary: Endlich ist er hier, in dieser ruhigen und schönen kleinen Hütte am Strand, und der Rest des Jahres scheint sich unendlich vor ihm in die Länge zu ziehen. Die Zeit wird vergehen, warscheinlich schneller als er es realisieren wird, aber in der Zwischenzeit wird er seine Schreibblokade, die Abgabetermine und den Fakt, dass er keine Ahnung hat, worüber sein nächstes Buch sein wird ignorieren und leben.New York Times-bestseller Autor Viktor Nikiforov kommt in das schläfrige Küstenstädtchen Torvill Cove, um seine Schreibblokade zu kurieren. Als er auf einer Party auf das Mauerblümchen Yuuri Katsuki trifft, bemerkt er, dass der dunkelhaarige Mann ein paar Geheimnise zu verstecken hat.Und Viktor wird verdammt sein wenn er nicht herausfindet welche.





	1. Funke

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beside the Dancing Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204308) by [lily_winterwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_winterwood/pseuds/lily_winterwood), [MapleTreeway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleTreeway/pseuds/MapleTreeway). 



> Autor: Die Geschichte spielt in einer fiktiven Touristenstadt am Meer in den westlichen schottischen Highlands (allerdings schwebt uns mehr eine Kombination aus den Klippen auf Orkney, der hübschen Stadt Portree und einem einfachen Touristenpier vor). Das ist teilweise deshalb so, weil Selkies aus der schottischen/irischen Mythologie kommen, aber größtenteils weil wir die launische schottische-Kleinstadt-Ästhetik mögen. Aber keine Sorge, jeder wird seine ursprüngliche Nationalität behalten.
> 
> Ich: Ich übersetze das hier nur, alle Rechte gehen an lily_winterwood und MapleTreeway.  
> Falls ihr also irgendwo Rechtschreibfehler findet ist das meine Schuld, aber für Cliffhanger und Plottwists kann ich nichts.

_„Heute ist ein wunderschöner Frühlingsmorgen an unsere Küste! Und mit Wunderschön meinen wir, dass der Himmel ein bisschen weniger Grau ist als gestern. Die Temperaturen heute liegen zwischen 15 und Zehn Grad, also stellt sicher, dass ihr für die frischen Frühlingswinde am Meer eine Jacke dabeihabt.“_

Als sein Auto an einem weißen Schild mit der Aufschrift “Willkommen in Torvill Cove, Einwohnerzahl: 5,387“ vorbeifährt, wechselt Viktor Nikiforov seinen Radiosender. Ein paar Momente später wechselt er den Kanal wieder, um seine Ohren vor nervig eingehenden Songs aus den Vierzigern zu bewahren.

Nach einigen Minuten sinnlosen Suchens stellt er das Radio aus und öffnet die Fenster, sodass der Wind durch seine silbrigen Haare streichen kann. Neben ihm auf dem Beifahrensitz streckt sein geliebter Pudel Makkachin den Kopf aus dem Fenster, Ohren und Zunge im Wind flatternd während Viktor weiterfährt.

Links von seinem Wagen jagt ihn schon die Weite des Ozeans, zusammen mit dem majestätischen Rauschen der felsigen Klippen in der Ferne, gekrönt von unberührtem grünen Blattwerk. Viktor lässt die sich entfaltende Landschaft auf sich einwirken, während er auf dem einsamen Streifen Straße entlangfährt. Gott, er freut sich so sein neues Haus in Torvill Cove zu erreichen und anfangen zu können, Gedichte auf die sich vor ihm ausbreitende, atemberaubende Meereslandschaft zu schreiben. Das ist genau was der Arzt ihm empfohlen hatte, um seine Schreibblokade zu bekämpfen.

Wenige Minuten später fährt Viktor in den Kreisel, der in die Innenstadt von Torvill führt. Innenstadt ist in diesem Fall ein eher großzügiges Wort für Hauptstraße. Auch wenn die von Bäumen umgebene Marktstraße aussieht als würde sie bis zum Meer führen, scheinen ihre Gebäude ziemlich alt und klein, aber trotzdem irgendwie von Einwohnern bewohnt und betrieben. Als er die Straße herunterfährt, passiert Viktor eine Buchhandlung mit einem Schild, das sagt, dass sie auch Souvenirs und kleine Geschenke verkaufen, eine kleine öffentliche Bücherei, die von grünen Parkabschnitten umgeben ist und ein Kino mit nur drei angebotenen Filmen.

Die Marktstraße endet in der Dean Straße, die laut Viktors Handy und zwei auf seinem Amaturenbrett liegenden Karten eine Hälfte des Hafens umhüllt, bevor sie beim Leuchtturm endet. Die andere Hälfte ist ein Holzsteg, der in dem Türmen eines Schlosses endet, dass laut Viktors Karten in den Yu-Topia seaside resort umgebaut wurde. Die meisten Ferien- und Strandhäuser liegen allerdings auf der Dean Straße, darunter auch Viktors Haus, dass er für das folgende Jahr gebucht hat.

Er findet es ohne Schwierigkeiten, da die Hütten viel Platz zwischen sich haben, um Privatssphäre und Ruhe zu bieten. Sein eigenes kleines charmantes Häusschen hat die Farbe von Seealgen mit einem Kranz aus Rosen auf der Tür und kleinen Herzen auf den Rollläden. Makkachin bellt aufgeregt als Viktor auf den Bordstein davor fährt, und rennt als erster durch das Tor, nachdem Viktor ihn aus dem Auto lässt.

„Eifrig sind wir, mh?“ fragt Viktor als er an Makkachin vorbeiläuft um die Tür zu ihrem neuen Zuhause zu öffnen.

Sie brauchen nicht lange zum auspacken und fertig werden. Ein Großteil von Viktors Sachen werden aus Manchester zu verfrachtet und sollten im Laufe der Woche ankommen. Er hatte nicht alles in seiner alten Wohnung einpacken müssen, das Häuschen war schon möbiliert, aber er freut sich darauf, den Ort in den kommenden Tagen mehr zu personalisieren.

Das Häusschen ist praktisch die Personifikation von gemütlich. Es hat nur eine Etage, mit einem Schlafzimmer, einem Badezimmer und einer kleinen Kochecke. Die Fenster sind riesig und lassen so viel Licht hindurch wie möglich, und in Verbindung mit der weiß-blau ländlichem Deko lassen sie das eigentlich kleine Häuschen unendlich weit und offen scheinen. Eine große Doppeltür führt aus dem Küche/Esszimmer-Bereich zu einer Terrasse im Hinterhof, von dort aus wiederum geht ein Weg an den Klippen herunter zu einem semiprivaten Strandabschnitt am Wasserrand.

Das Schlafzimmer ist, trotz der minimalen Größe des Bettes, ordentlich mit Möbeln von blassem Blau und Weiß ausgestattet, die an die Wolkenscharen über dem Hafen erinnern. Das Schlafzimmer und das Badezimmer, dass mit einer große Klauenfußbadewanne aus Porzelan, Keramikfließen mit blauen Ankern und einen Stapel weicher Handtücher mit Wellenstreifen ausgestattet ist, haben beide Zugang zur Terrasse und den Ozean dahinter durch jeweils eine Doppeltür mit Vorhängen. Er kann nach einem Tag am Strand einfach in ein schönes Bad rennen, realisiert Viktor mit einem Lächeln.

Als er seine letzten Klamotten in den kleinen begehbaren Kleiderschrank in seinem neuen Schlafzimmer legt, muss Viktor sich mehrmals selbst kneifen, um sich zu überzeugen, dass er nicht in einer sehr lebhaften Halluzination ist. Endlich ist er hier, in dieser ruhigen und schönen kleinen Hütte am Strand, und der Rest des Jahres scheint sich unendlich vor ihm in die Länge zu ziehen. Die Zeit wird vergehen, warscheinlich schneller als er es realisieren wird, aber in der Zwischenzeit wird er seine Schreibblokade, die Abgabetermine und den Fakt, dass er keine Ahnung hat, worüber sein nächstes Buch sein wird ignorieren und leben.

Nachdem er einen Text an seinen Agenten Yakof Feltsman, seinen Agenten, geschrieben hat, um ihm mitzuteilen dass er sicher in Torvill angekommen ist, greift er nach Makkachin Leine. „Komm, Makka, lass uns die Stadt erkunden!“ zwitchert er.

Aufschauend springt Makkachin auf seine Pfoten und folgt seinem Herrchen aus der Tür, auf der Suche nach Abenteuer und hoffentlich etwas zu Essen.

 

* * *

 

 

**Torvill Cove: Ein Touristenführer**

Herzlich Willkommen in Torvill Cove! Einer der unentdeckten Diamanten der Britischen Inseln, diese charmante Küstenstadt ist bekannt für ihre majestätischen Klippen, die unberührte Natur der vielen Strände und die Freundlichkeit der Einwohner. Als eine relativ kleine Stadt mit 5,387 Einwohnern, sind die Einheimischen von Torvill Cove eine fest verschweißte Gemeinde, die Neuankömmlinge, ob nur kurz oder auf dauer, immer Willkommen heißen.

**Hauptattraktionen von Torvill Cove**

_Torvill Cove Pier und Promenade_  
Wenn du vorher schon Postkarten von Torvill Cove gesehen hast, wirst du den Pier und die Promenade mit dem Riesenrad und dem Karussell warscheinlich wiedererkennen. Torvill Cove‘s Pier- und Promenadenbereich ist ein absolutes Muss für Familienspaß. Gewinne Preise für deine Freunde und Familie an unseren Losständen, oder verwöhne dich selbst mit einer von unseren weltberühmten Doppel-Karamell Eiswaffeln in unserem Eiscremesalon im Retrostil. Es gibt Tageskarten und Einzeltickets.

_Yu-topia Seaide Resort und Spa_  
Ursprünglich das alte Haus der Torvill Familie, wurde dieses Schloss umgebaut und renoviert in ein modernes Resort, für Ruhe und Erholung gedacht. Von der Terrasse des Yu-Topia Strand Spa‘s sind es nur wenige Schritte zum Strand und zur Promenade. Yu-Topia ist auch für ihr Japanisches Restaurant bekannt, das die Eleganz der Japanischen küche mit Hausgemachtem verbindet und zudem extrem tierfreundlich ist. Zum Reservieren besuchen sie bitte: yutopiaresort.co.uk

_Crispino Weingut_  
Für Besucher, die bereit sind, ein paar Kilometer inland zu fahren, ist das Crispino Weingut ein herrliches Ziel für einen Tagesausflug für Weinliebhaber. Mit beeindruckenden Panoramen der Küste von den Hügeln des Anwesens aus und Proben ihres Weines, Likörs und Gelees auf der Tour ist das Crispino Weingut weit genug weg vom Lärm der Stadt, aber nah genug um zum Abendessen zurück zu sein. Wenn du keine Zeit findest, kannst du ihren preisegewinnenden Torvill Met und ihre Fruchtweine in einem der Restaurants in der Stadt probieren. Für mehr Informationen besuche crispinowines.co.uk

_Torvill Leuchtturm_  
Auf den hoch aufragenden Klippen der Torvill Landzunge platziert, wird dieser Leuchtturm seit Generationen von der selben Familie geführt und ist der Schauplatz vieler der schaurigen Spukgeschichten von Torvill. Der momentane Leuchtturmwärter, Nikolai Plisetsky, kann sehr überzeugend sein um dich für eine nächtliche Geistertour zu überreden, also geh, wenn du dich traust…

Egal ob du dich am Strand mit deiner Familie entspannen möchtest, die örtliche Küche probieren willst oder Abenteuer im Ozean suchst, Torvill Cove wird etwas für dich haben!

 

* * *

 

 

Der Eissalon an der Promenade ist, wie vom Touristenführer versprochen, elegant und im Retrostil gehalten, mit Bodenkacheln mit Schachbrettmuster und verchromten Möbeln. Der Jugendliche hinter der Theke sieht allerding eher unpassend aus. Selbst mit der formalen, engen Uniform und den blonden Haaren zurückgebunden, ist in seinem Blick, mit dem er Viktor anstarrt, während er die Karte studiert, etwas Aggressives.

„Weißt du, ich brauche nicht lange um eine Doppel-karamell Waffel zu machen...“ meint er nach einer Weile genervt. Viktor bemerkt, dass auf seinem Namensschild ‚Yuri Plisetsky‘ steht.

Er zieht ein Gesicht. „Warum sollte ich denn Karamell nehmen?“ fragt er. „Dann könnte ich meine Waffel nicht mit meinem Hund teilen.“ fügt er hinzu und nickt in Richtung Makkachin, der vor dem Salon an einer Bank angebunden ist und hechelt, als die Mittagssonne kurz hinter den Wolken hervorkommt.

Yuri Plisetsky zieht angewiedert seine Nase hoch. „Du teilst deine Waffel mit deinem Hund?“ fordert er.

Also eigentlich isst Viktor den Großteil seiner Waffel selbst und gibt dann den Rest an Makkachin, aber der Ausdruck auf Yuri‘s Gesicht ist zu lustig um nicht noch einmal darauf rumzuhacken. „Ich werde dich mal informieren, dass der Mund eines Hundes sauberer ist als der eines Menschen.“ sagt er süßlich.

Das Kind stößt ein eher unschönes Geräusch aus. „Hey, kauf einfach dein Eis und ich gebe dir eine extra Waffel für deinen Hund.“ keift er.

„Wie süß von dir!“ antwortet Viktor grinsend.

„Dank mir nicht, ich versuche nur dir diese ekelhafte Angewohnheit abzugewöhnen.“

Viktor bestellt Erdbeere für sich und Vanille für Makkachin, und falls sich Yuri‘s Gesichtsausdruck bei seiner Auswahl etwas beruhigt, beschließt Viktor das nicht zu kommentieren.

Er bringt Makkachin seine Waffel, und für eine Weile sitzen sie auf der Bank und essen ihr Eis. Über ihren Köpfen schreien die Möwen als sie in Richtung der Wellen fliegen, und das Meer glitzert wie ein vielseitiger Diamant hinter dem hölzernen Geländer der Promenade. Auch wenn die Touristensaison noch nicht begonnen hat, wandern schon ein paar Feriengäste hin und her, gleich ob Familien oder Pärchen. Einige haben sogar Hunde, an denen Makkachin schnüffelt wenn sie zu nahe kommen.

Nachdem Makkachin sein Eis leer gegessen hat, bindet Viktor ihn los und sie laufen weiter die Promenade in Richtung Pier entlang. Fröhliche Musik tönt von dem Karussell herüber, zusammen mit den Rufen der lachenden Kinder, die die Fahrten genießen. Viktor verspürt den Drang, Makkachin auf das Riesenrad mitzunehmen, aber er bezweifelt, dass Hunde dort erlaubt sind.

Neben Familien im Urlaub und jungen Paaren auf Dates scheint der Pier auch ein Treffpunkt für entspannende Fischer auf der Jagd nach einem guten Fang. Viktor beobachtet einen alten Mann dabei, wie er eine Schnur am Ende des Piers auswirft, während er sich ans Geländer lehnt und in den unendlich blauen Himmel schaut.

Plötzlich bellt Makkachin, und Viktor guckt nach unten, um seinen Hund schwanzwedelnd in Richtung der nächsten Boje schauend zu sehen. Seinem Blick folgend, entdeckt Viktor eine Robbe auf eben genannter Boje, die sich in der warmen Mittagssonne aalt.

„Mama, Mama, Katsudon ist zurück!“

Viktor dreht sich um, um drei identisch aussehende mädchen in pinken, blauen und lilanen Sommerkleidern zu sehen. Das Mädchen im lilanen Kleid hat ein Klemmbrett in der Hand, während das im pinken ein Fehrnglas und das im blauen richtet eine Kamera auf die Boje.

„Oh, jetzt schon?“ fragt eine Frau, die anscheinend ihr Mutter ist – auch wenn sie zu jung aussieht um die Mutter von _irgendjemandem_ zu sein. „Denkt ihr er wird neue Informationen für uns haben?“

„Lass uns ihn fragen!“ ruft das im pinken Kleid.

„Später.“ entscheidet die Frau. Gleichzeitig machen die Mädchen Geräusche voll Enttäuschung, aber ihr Mienen bessern sich, als sie, Makkachin bemerken.

„Entschuldigung, dein Hund ist echt süß!“ meint das Mädchen in Lila.

„Danke“ antwortet Viktor. „Sein Name ist Makkachin.“

„Können wir ihn streicheln?“ fragt das Mädchen in Blau.

Viktor nickt, und die Mädchen überfallen seinen Pudel mit viel Streicheln und Kraulen. Mikkachin sonnt sich förmlich in der Aufmerksamkeit, und Viktor fühlt sich etwas verraten – Makkachin reagiert auf die Mädchen als wäre er noch niemals vorher in seinem Leben berührt worden.

„Kinder, das reicht langsam.“ meint die Frau nach einer Weile. Sie lächelt Viktor an. „Danke dass du sie deinen Hund streicheln lassen hast.“

„Makkachin ist ein verwöhnter Hund, er hat da nichts dagegen.“ grinst Viktor. Dann nickt er zu der Robbe. „Kommt er öfter hier her? Ich denke mal schon, wenn ihr im einen Namen gegeben habt.“

Sie lacht. „Ja, Katsudon ist die sesshafte Robbe von Torvill Cove! Eigentlich ist er ist schon seit Jahren hier. Soweit ich weiß hat er keine Familie oder Partner, die ihn hier wegbewegen könnten.“

„Ganz alleine, was?“ Viktor sieht wieder zu der Boje hinüber, um die Robbe sich im Wasser hin und her rollend zu finden, bis er den Perfekten Platz zu m Sonnenbaden gefunden hat. „Er muss sehr alleine sein...“

„Mmh, denke schon.“ Die Frau lächelt, und bietet ihre Hand an. „Yuuko Nishigori, Torvill Cove Strandwache. Und das sind meine Töchter, Axel, Lutz und Loop.“

„Ich bin Viktor Nikiforov.“ antwortet Viktor als er ihre Hand schüttelt, und weil er neugierig ist: „Du hast deine Töchter nach Eislaufsprüngen benannt?“

„Ja; ich war schon immer ein Fan von dem Sport.“ Ihre Wangen laufen etwas rot an. „Ich weiß übrigens wer Du bist. Ich habe ‚ _der König und der Eisläufer_ ‘ öfter gelesen als sich zählen kann.“

Viktor kichert. „Den Film haben mehr Leute gesehen.“ bemerkt er.

„Das Buch war besser.“ besteht Yuuko., und Viktor lächelt so vorsichtig wie möglich.

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir gefallen hat.“ antwortet er. Er ist langsam an Fans gewöhnt. Sein letzter Roman, Der König und Der Eisläufer, wurde kürzlich in einen Film adaptiert. Es war auch für drei Wochen an der Spitze der _New York Times_ Bestseller Liste, nachdem es herausgekommen war, und war letztes Jahr für Oprah‘s Buchclub ausgesucht worden. Und selbst davor hatte er schon mehrere andere Romane geschrieben, die es auf verschiedene Bestenlisten geschafft hatten und ihm Berge von Anerkennung für seine ‚überraschenden Versuche mit zeitlosen Urbildern‘ und seine ‚fesselnden Plot twists in faszinierendem Stil‘ beschafft.

Aber wie mit allem Künstlerischem, war es nur eine Sache der Zeit gewesen, bis er in eine Sackgasse rannte. Und seine momentane Schreibblokade fühlt sich ziemlich stark danach an.

Viktor guckt nach unten. Die kleinen Mädchen kritzeln wie wild auf ihre Klemmbretter. Viktor schaut fragend zu Yuuko.

„Sind das Gezeitenpläne?“ fragt er.

Sie nickt. „Die Torvill Cove Strandwache sendet die Gezeiten und die Surfbedingungen an das Besucherzentrum.“ antwortet sie. „Ich bin persönlich allerdings mehr an den Tieren die hier leben interessiert.“

Viktors Lächeln fühlt sich dieses mal echter an. „Wie die Robbe?“ fragt er.

Yuuko nickt. „Definitiv.“ sie stopt, und ihr Gesichtsausdruck erhellt sich auf einmal. „Bist du hier um ein Buch über Torvill zu schreiben?“ fragt sie, sichtlich gespannt auf Viktors antwort. „Wir haben viele Geistergeschichten! Ich kann dir ein paar erzählen, wenn du willst.“

Viktor lacht. „Vielleicht ein anderes mal,“ sagt er. „Ich sag das jetzt nicht nur um dich abzuwürgen, ich bin mir nur noch nicht mal sicher worüber ich überhaupt schreiben werde.“

Sie lächelt verständnissvoll. „Okay, aber lass es mich wissen wenn dir was einfällt! Ich kann dir so ziemlich alles erzählen, was du willst, aber wenn du wirklich was über die Geschichte dieser Stadt erfahren möchtest, musst du mit dem alten Mann Plisetsky oben im Leuchtturm reden.“

_Ein Verwandter von dem Jungen im Eisladen_ , denkt Viktor mit einem Lächeln. _Was für eine wunderbare kleine Welt._

Draußen auf dem glitzernden Wasser wippt die Robbe erwartend hin und her.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Der König und der Eisläufer_**  
von Viktor Nikiforov  
340 Seiten, Aurum Books

Das neuste Kronjuwel in einer Reihe von atemberaubenden Bestsellern von Viktor Nikiforov, _Der König und der Eisläufer_ , ist ein meisterlich verwobenes Märchen über Eislaufen und verbotene, flammende Liebe. Nikiforov, der in eine kargen Seitenzahl viel starken emotionalen Stil einbringt, führt uns durch Zeit und Raum in das magische Königreich Mandala, in dem „alles gleichzeitig befremdlich und doch möglich“ scheint.

_Der König und der Eisläufer_ folgt dem englischen Eisläufer Arthur Stuart, der nach einem katastrophalen Auftritt beim Grand Prix Finale in Sochi versucht, seine Liebe für das Eislaufen wiederzugewinnen. Trotz größter Anstrengungen, „konnte [Stuart] nicht die kleinste Freude im Gleiten seiner Schlittschuhe auf dem Eis finden… Es war wie als wäre ein Teil von ihm abgesperrt worden, in dem Moment, als er an das Ende der Rangliste gerutscht war.“ Doch alles verändert sich als, durch ein seltsames Missgeschick mit seinem lieblings-Sammelkartenspiel, Stuart in das Königreich Mandala geworfen wird – und sie Kräfte seines Kartenspiels stehen ihm zur Verfügung.

Eine so anspruchsvolle Voraussetzung für eine Geschichte wäre in den Händen eines weniger talentierten Autors in Stücke zerbrochen, aber Nikiforov, der uns fesselnde Erzählungen über pasteten-backende Hockeyspieler (Kirschverdreht) und nach Eisschnelllauf strebenden Meermenschen (Auf den Klingen der Liebe) brachte, demonstriert seine unvergleichlichen Fähigkeiten, in dem er wundervolle Geschichten aus aussergewöhnlichen Gebieten und klassischen Themen bastelt. Seine Behandlung der zarten, sich noch immer entwickelnden Beziehung zwischen dem umständlichen Engländer Stuart und dem grüblerischen und dem mysteriösen König von Mandala Sakchai lässt keine Unterstützung der ausgelutschen Klassikern zu, die das Genre von _Der König und der Eisläufer plagen_. Als die politischen Unruhen von Mandalas Authoritäten einen Höhepunkt erreichen, findet Stuart sich in der situation, eine Entschiedung treffen zu müssen, die das potenzial hat die Geschichte von Mandala für immer zu verändern.

Auch wenn _Der König und der Eisläufer_ eine Filmadaption hat, die nächstes Jahr am Valentinstag in die Kinos kommen soll, empfehlen wir jedem zu dem Film das Buch zu lesen – es wird eure Zeit wert sein.

_-Hisashi Morooka_

 

* * *

 

 

Am späten Nachmittag sitzt Viktor an dem langen hölzernen Küchentisch, vor ihm ein halber  
Caprese Salat und sein Laptop, offen mit seinem Schreibprogramm. Die Türen, die nach draußen zur Terrasse führen sind geöffnet, um die frische Briese einzufangen, die von Außen nach Innen hereinfließt. Makkachin liegt vor den Türen auf dem Boden, gerade noch im Haus, in der späten Nachmittagssonne badend.

Bis jetzt hat Viktor das Programm bloß ohne Erfolg angestarrt. Eigentlich sind seine Gedanken überall, nur nicht bei dem, das er machen soll. Das Licht, dass durch die Fenster und Türen hereinfließt und den Himmel in atemberaubende Schattierungen von Gold taucht, lenkt viel zu sehr ab. Vielleicht wird ein Spaziergang auf dem Küstenweg hinter dem Häuschen die Zirkulation in seinem Gehirn etwas beschleunigen.

Er macht sich für einen späten Abend fertig, pfeift nach Makkachin und zusammen verlassen sie das Haus. Diesmal führt Viktor sie eine klapprige Ansammlung von Brettern herunter, die man kaum noch Stufen nennen kann, bis runter zu dem kleinen streifen Strand unten an den Klippen.

Hier ist der Strand größtenteils von den Klippen umgeben, auch wenn die Standhaftigkeit des Bodens verrät, dass die Flut den meisten Strand für sich beansprucht. Aber gerade ist Ebbe, es sind Felsbecken und nasse Streifen von mit Muscheln verkrustetem Sand. Makkachin rennt trotzdem in die Wellen, Pfoten in den Wellen Wasser aufspritzend, als er das zurückweichende Meer jagt.

Viktor lässt sich den Wind durch die Haare fahren, während er das Ufer herunterschaut. Die Lichter der Promenade, des Piers und des Seaside resorts leuchten in Ferne, kleine Sterne aus Gold die im Hafen glitzern.

Makkachin bellt auf ein mal, und zieht Viktors Aufmerksamkeit damit zu einer bekannten Gestalt in den Wellen. Es ist die Robbe, der glatte schwarze Hals neugierig aus dem Wasser ragend, nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt im Meer.

„Makkachin, Nein!“ ruft Vikktor, aber Makkachin planscht schon durch das flache Wasser, mit dem eindeutigen Ziel die Robbe zu jagen. Aber das Wesen ist nicht abgeschreckt; es verschwindet im Wasser, nur um danach hinter dem Pudel wieder aufzutauchen. Wenn Makkachin sich umdreht und versucht, die Robbe zu fangen, verschwindet sie in den Wellen, nur um direkt danach wieder aufzutauchen.

Nach dem vierten Mal merkt Viktor, dass die Robbe den Hund neckt.

Gefesselt beobachtet er, wie die Robbe weiter mit Makkachin spielt, den verwirrten Pudel sogar anstößt, sodass er im Kreis schwimmt. Makkachin scheint den Einweisungen sogar zu folgen, entweder weil er verwirrt ist oder um zu spielen. Sie kämpfen sogar ein bisschen in den Wellen, doch die Robbe lässt sofort von Makkachin ab, wenn er Zeichen von Müdigkeit zeigt. Es ist fast so, als wüsste die Robbe dass Makkachin ein ziemlich alter Hund ist, und wollte ihn nicht verletzen.

Mit etwas Stupsen und Stoßen überredet die Robbe Makkachin zurück ans Land, und wird mit ihm aus dem Wasser gespült. Allerdings ist er wesentlich weniger anmutig am Land als im Wasser, und lässt es sich gefallen als Makkachin im Kreis um ihn herumrennt; Viktor kann nicht anders als zu lachen, als er die Robbe hinter Makkachin hertapsen sieht, die beiden knurren sich spielerisch an während sie sich gegenseitig jagen.

Nach einer Weile wird Makkachin müde, und legt sich neben der Robbe hin. Die Sonne verschwindet schon hinter dem Horizont, und der Himmel ist in tiefen Farben von Lila und Indigo gefärbt. Das Wasser kommt langsam zurück, es spült über die Robbe und den Pudel, die im Sand am Boden liegen, und Viktor geht herüber um Makkachin zu sich zu rufen.http://archiveofourown.org/works

Als er sich der Robbe nähert, spürt Viktor eine seltsame Nähe zu der Kreatur, dessen Pelz kohlenschwarz ist und dessen helle Augen glitzern zu scheien, als sie ihn mit unheimlicher Intelligenz anschauen. Aber bevor er er die hand ausstrecken und die Robbe berühren kann, dreht sie sich scheu von ihm weg und verschwindet im Wasser. Viktor beobachtet ihren Kopf, wie er zwischen den Wellen verschwindet, und fühlt eine komische Leere in seinem Herzen, von der er vorher nicht wusste, dass sie überhaupt da war.

Makkachin bellt ihn vorwurfsvoll, und Viktor lacht als er den Hund hinter den Ohren krault.

„Tut mir leid dass ich deinen neuen Freund vertrieben habe,“ sagt er, und dreht sich zu der Treppe, die wieder auf die Klippen führt. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen, Makkachin.“

Makkachin bellt zustimmend und springt die Stufen vor ihm mit der Energie eines Welpen hinauf.

 

* * *

 

 

  
**Viktor Nikiforov** @v-nikiforov  
Mein schönes neues Zuhause! <http://bit.ly/2hxxIgs> #torvillcove

 

**Viktor Nikiforov** @v-nikiforov  
Makka ❤ den Strand! <http://bit.ly/2hAoO3i> #torvillcove

 

**Viktor Nikiforov** @v-nikiforov  
♡(*´ ♡ `*)♡ <http://bit.ly/2iKiceQ> #torvillcove #torvillcovepier #vkusno

 

  
**Viktor Nikiforov** @v-nikiforov  
Was für ein schöner Sonnenuntergang! <http://bit.ly/2hS8cAf> #torvillcove #torvillcovepier

 

  
**Viktor Nikiforov** @v-nikiforov  
Ich könnte jeden Morgen dazu aufwachen <http://bit.ly/2hDjNa8> #torvillcove

 

* * *

 

 

Schreiben ist eine Angwohnheit, vor allem wenn man dafür bezahlt wird. Autoren haben oft eine Routine, sie halten sich Stellen im Tag nur fürs Schreiben frei. Irgendwas. So lange Wörter entstehen, ist es ein Fortschritt.

Viktor bricht alle seine Muster dieser Art in seiner ersten Woche in Torvill Cove. Diesen Morgen, statt sich in der Hähle seines Häuuschens zu verkriechen, wie er es in Manchester getan hätte, geht Viktor mit Makkachin joggen, entlang dem Pfand hinter der Hütte, der sie mit der Stadt verbindet.

Es ist früh; die Sonne ist kaum in den Himmel aufgestiegen. Die Fischer sind mit ihren Netzen im Hafen. Viktor denkt, er sieht Yuuko und ihre Töchter auf einem der Boote. Er winkt, aber die Geste kommt so weit weg vom Ufer warscheinlich nicht bei ihnen an.

Viktor holt noch ein paar Lebensmittel auf seinem Rückweg zum Häuschen. Der lokale Supermarkt, Nekola‘s Markt, ist in einer Seitenstraße hinter der Post und dem Buchladen versteckt. Viktor ist sich sicher, dass wenn die vorsichtig plazierten Schilder nicht gewesen wären, er den Laden nicht gefunden hätte.

Während Emil Nekola, der Manager, seine Einkäufe eincheckt, hört Viktor, wie jemand seinen Namen ruft: „Hey, Viktor! Brauchst du Hilfe?“

Viktor ist sich nicht ganz sicher wie der unbekannte junge Mann seinen Namen kennt, allerdings weiß er dass er ihn och nie zuvor getroffen hat, aber sein Lächeln ist so warm wie sein brauner Teint und er bietet Viktor an ihm zu helfen, seine Tüten nach Hause zu tragen. Also nickt Viktor und lächelt, und der Mann bekommt eine Kiste um zu helfen die Sachen zu heben.

„Entschuldigung, kennen wir uns?“ fragt er, als der Mann anfängt, die Kiste nach hinten zu tragen. „Außerdem muss ich meinen Hund von vorne holen -“

„Du kannst mich vor der Post treffen meint der Mann mit einem Funkeln in seinen Augen. „Und mein Name ist übrigens Pichit. Eigentlich kenne ich dich von Instagram.“

Ah. Das erklärt einiges. Viktor hat in letzter Zeit mehr Zeit dort verbracht, hauptsächlich als ein erbärmlicher Versuch beim Aufschieben. Er hat mehrere Bilder von sich und Makkachin an der Promenade und am Pier hochgeladen, und sie mit #torvillcove getaggt. Jeder der sich nur im geringsten über seinen Verbleib kümmert weiß, dass er hier ist.

„Außerdem bin ich ein großer Fan von Der König und der Eisläufer! Meine Freunde und ich sind sogar in die nächste Stadt gefahren um die Mitternachtspremiere zu sehen, weil es ewig dauert bis hier irgendwas gutes ins Kino kommt. Das wars aber wert! Aber ehrlich gesagt finde ich dein Buch viel besser.“

Viktor lacht. Ein anderer Fan. „ich freue mich, dass es dir gefallen hat.“ sagt er.

Pichit grinst. „Wenn ich dein Zeugs auf meinem Rad habe, können wir dann ein Selfie machen?“

Sie tun das, und Viktor spürt den Wind in seinen Haaren, als er und Makkachin Pichit zu dem Pfand hinter dem Laden, der zu den Strandhütten führt, folgen. Makkachins Leine hängt hinter ihm am Boden, während er liebenswürdig neben Pichits Fahrrad herläuft, seine Zunge in der Morgensonne heraushängend.

„Also, was bringt dich hier her?“ fragt Pichit neigierig, während sie durch den Eingang zum Pier gehen und auf dem Pflaster zum oberen Ende der Klippen laufen. Ein paar Kinder nähern sich vom Strand, und zwingen Phichit un Viktor stehen zu bleiben, um sie durch zu lassen. „Nachforschung? Ich habe gehört du hast wirklich ein paar Grundbewegungen im Eislaufen gelernt, dass du Der König und der Eisläufer schreiben konntest.“

Drauf muss Viktor ein Lachen unterdrücken. „Das ist nur die Spitze des Nachforschungen Eisbergs,“ sagt er. „Aber nein. Ich bin für einen Szenenwechsel hierher gezogen.“

„Aber du arbeitest an etwas, oder?“ fragt Phichit mit leuchtenden Augen.

Viktor denkt an die Anrufe von Yakov, die mindestens zwei mal am Tag passieren. „Mein Agent will dass ich was schreibe.“ gibt er zu.

„Wow! Ich bin sicher, hier gibt es etwas, das einen Roman Wert ist. Wir sind eine ziemlich kleine Stadt, aber hier passiert ziemlich viel wenn du erstmal drin bist, weißt du? Aber mach dir keinen Sorgen – viele Menschen besitzen Sommerhäuser in Torvill, und wenn die dann herkommen gibt es immer viele Partys auf die man gehen kann! Ich bin mir sicher, dass du hier Inspiration finden wirst.“

Viktor lächelt. „Ich werde es nicht vergessen.“ sagt er.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Viktor Nikiforov** @v-nikiforov  
Makkas neuer Freund hat uns wieder besucht! http://bit.ly/2iKrUlk #katsudondierobbe #torvillcove

 

* * *

 

 

Eine Woche oder so nachdem er angekommen ist, besucht Viktor einens Morgens seinen halb privaten Strand, nur um einen fremden blonden Mann zu finden, der auf seinem Bauch im Sand liegt und eine teuer aussehende Kamera auf eine Krabbe richtet, die sich in einer Wassserlache im Watt versenkt.

Viktor räuspert sich als der andere Mann beginnt sich aufzurichten, was den dazu bringt zu erstarren und sich umzudrehen. Viktor realisiert mit einem Ruck, dass der Mann gut aussieht, mit Haselnussfarbenen Augen und einen leichten Stuppeln an seinem Kinn.

„Entschuldigung, dringe ich in deinen Strand ein?“ fragt der Fremde, und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, als er ihm seine Hand anbietet.

Viktor nimmt sie, lächelt. „Nein,“ sagt er während er die Hand schüttelt. „Ich meine, ich denke nicht wirklich, dass dieser Strand privates Eigentum ist, also bist du hier Willkommen. Es ist nur ungewohnt hier andere Menschen zu sehen.“

„Die Treppe schreckt meistens Familien ab.“ stimmt der Blonde zu. „Ich bin übrigens Christophe Ciacometti. Ich bin hier Einheimischer, wenn man ‚lebt hier seit drei Jahren‘ als Einheimisch bezeichnen kann.“

„Naja, du kennst dich immer noch besser aus als ich; ich bin erst seit einer Woche hier.“ antwortet Viktor. „Viktor Nikiforov.“

„Ah, du bist der, der dafür verantwortlich ist, dass letzten Winter auf einmal alle an der aufbaubaren Eisbahn an der Promenade interessiert waren.“ sagt Christophe. Es ist ein umständlicher Weg zu sagen, dass er zumindest eins seiner Bücher gelesen hat, aber Viktor muss ihm für seinen kreativen Satzbau Punkte geben.

„Nette Kamera,“ sagt er, um das Thema zu wechseln. Christophe lacht und streichelt sie sanft. „Ja, ich bin ziemlich sicher ich schätze dieses Mädchen mehr als mein eigenes Leben.“sagt er, den Satz mit einem dramtischen Seufzen beendend. Viktor ist beeindruckt. „Ich bin aber nicht professional.“ fügt er mit einem Schulterzucken hinzu. „Ich denke ich mache viel zu viele Fotos von meiner Katze, als das meine Karriere auch nur _anfangen_ könnte professional rüber zu kommen.“

Viktor lacht, und holt sein Handy heraus, um Christophe seinen Hintegrund zu zeigen. Er hat es vor Kurzem von einem Bild von Makkachin zu einem Bild mit Makkachin und der Robbe geändert, die beiden berühren ihre Nasen in den Wellen. „Wenn das einzige, das die Professionalität bestimmt ein Mangel an Tierbildern ist, dann bleibe ich lieber mein ganzes Leben ein Amatuerautor.

Christophes Grinsen ist groß und kräftig dabei. „Wenn das so ist, willst du meine Dunkelkammer sehen?“ fragt er.

„Warum, Sir, das ist schnell von ihnen,“ antwortet Viktor, seine Wimpern schlagend. „Gib mir zumindestens Wein und Abendessen bevor du mich in deine ‚Dunkelkammer‘ mitnimmst“

Er bekommt dafür einen kleinen Lachanfall von Christophe. „Oh, Du und Ich werden so gute Freunde werden.“ verkündet Christophe, der sein eigenes Handy herausholt. „Seit wir schon bei Tierbildern sind, lass mich dir diese Bilder meiner Katze zeigen...“

Sie bleiben noch ein bisschen zusammen am Strand, tauschen Bilder (und Telefonnummern), bis Christophe auf seine Uhr guckt und seuftzt. „Ich muss los, arbeiten.“ sagt er.

„Wo arbeitest du?“ fragt Viktor.

„Kachu Snack Bar. Die ist an der Promenade gegenüber vom Schießstand. Wir servieren Mittags mehr Snacks als Drinks und Abends mehr Drinks als Snacks.“ Christophe lacht etwas und reibt sich den Nacken. „Du solltest vorbeikommen! Wir haben eine tolle Aussicht auf den Hafen und ich werde dir manchmal ein paar kostenlose Drinks einschenken.“

„Bin dabei.“ sagt Viktor. „Ich liebe kostenlose Drinks.“

„Dann musst du mir aber versprechen, dass ich dir irgendwann vielleicht mal meine Dunkelkammer zeigen darf.“ antwortet Christophe, seine Augen glitzernd.

Viktor kichert. „Oh, okay.“ stimmt er zu.

 

* * *

 

 

_Auszüge der Kurznachrichtenabteilung des_ Torvill Cove Reporters:

...und wir erwarten die Rückkehr der Leroys für den Sommer in Torvill Cove. Ihre Ankunft nächsten Freitag wird den Anfang der Einweihungswoche bilden, mit einer Party auf ihrem Wohnsitznin Bowhill Lane. Jeder ist eingeladen, der Dresscode ist Semi-formal.

**Beliebte Robbe**  
Torvill Cove‘s einheimische Robbe wurde wieder im Hafen gesehen! Die Robbe, liebevoll Katsudon genannt, nachdem die Nishigori Drillinge sie ein mal mit den gebratenen Schweineschnitzeln vom Restaurants des Yu-Topia Resorts and den Strand gelockt hatten, ist gerade rechtzeitig zur Touristensaison zurückgekehrt. Yuuko Nishigori von der örtlichen Naturschutzgruppe Torvill Cove Küstenwache sagt, dass Katsudon von einer Futersuche zurückgekommen sein muss, und sich jetzt in Torvill ausruht bevor er wieder losschwimmt. Also stellt eure Handys bereit, denn nachdem er fertig ist mit Ausruhen, kann es eine Weile dauern bis wir Ihn wieder zu sehen bekommen!

**Bestseller-Autor kommt nach Torvill Cove**  
Freut euch, Fans von Der König und der Eisläufer! Autor Viktor Nikiforov ist nach Torvill Cove gekommen, und wenn man sich seine Instagram Bilder aunguckt, bleibt er hier. Nikiforov, am Besten bekannt durch seine meistverkaufte Eistriade: Der König und der Eisläufer, Kirschverdreht, und Auf den Klingen der Liebe, zitiert, „sucht Inspiration und einen Szenenwechsel“, was seine Begründung für seinen Umzug ist. Jetzt könne wir nur noch hoffe, dass Torvill Cove in seinem Nächsten Buch vorkommt!

**Frühlingsfieber immer noch stark**  
Stadtlieblinge Mila Bibicheva und Sara Crispino wurden letzten Mittwoch am Lovers Point küssend in Crispinos Auto gesichtet...

 

* * *

 

 

„Vitya, bitte sag mir dass du da mitten im Nirgendwo irgendwie arbeiten kannst.“

Yakovs Stimme klingt verärgert. Viktor kann ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken, während er mit dem angeleinten Makkachin im Schlepptau die Promenade herunter geht.

„Ich habe bis jetzt jeden Tag geschrieben, Yakov,“ sagt er fröhlich. „Diese Stadt ist faszinierend! Ich hab viele Gedichte über Personen geschrieben, die ich morgens an der Promenade sehe.“

Es sind ein paar Wochen vergangen seit er in Torvill Cove angekommen ist, und es fühlt sich bereits so an, als hätte er nie woanders gelebt. Auch wenn er erst langsam anfängt die Namen der Stadtbewohner zu lernen, scheinen alle schon seinen Namen zu kennen, und überraschen ihn damit jedes Mal, wenn er in einen ihrer Läden geht oder sie auch nur auf der Straße trifft.

Viktor kann praktisch hören, wie Yakov die Nase verzieht. „ _Gedichte sind toll. Klar, aber wo ist das Manuskript für einen Roman den du mir versprochen hast?_ “ verlangt sein Agent.

„Ich betreibe noch Nachforschungen!“ erklärt Viktor und rollt mit den Augen. „Ich spreche mit den Einwohnern, weißt du, um Geschichten über die Sagen dieser Stadt zu bekommen. Wusstest du, dass der Leuchtturm hier mindestens drei Geister hat? Der Junge aus dem Eisladen hat mir das erzählt als er mir und Makkachin unser Eis gegeben hat – das Eis hier ist so _lecker_ Yakov, du musst wirklich herkommen und das probieren-“

„ _Ich weiß nicht wieso ich mir bei dir überhaupt die Mühe mache_ ,“ stöhnt Yakov.

„Ich arbeite an dem Manuskript, okay?“ Viktor stopt gerade als er den Eingang zu Pier erreicht. Makkachin bellt eine Möwe an, die zu nahe an sie heranfliegt.

„ _Das hoffe ich für dich._ “ meint Yakov. „ _Die Verleger würden sterben um herauszufinden, was du diese Mal für sie in Petto hast._ “

Viktor wechselt munter das Thema als er und Makkachin den Pier betreten. „Yakov, wusstest du, dass die hier eine eigene Zeitung haben?“ fragt er. „Du bekommst damit alle Gerüchte mit, und manches davon ist ziemlich schlüpfrig. Letzte Woche hatten sie sogar einen Abschnitt über mich um mich Willkommen zu heißen! Außerdem wurde anscheinend eins der Mädchen, die im Kino arbeiten, mit einer vom lokalen Weingut am Lovers Point gesehen-“

„ _Und was genau hat das mit deinem Schreiben zu tun?_ “ unterbricht Yakov ihn trocken.

„Och, jetzt hab doch ein bisschen Vertrauen in mich, Yakov!“ ruft Viktor aus, etwas melodrama in seine Stimme mischend. Er lehnt sich gegen das alte, hölzerne Geländer und schaut auf den blau glitzernden Ozean hinab. „Du weißt doch wie sehr ich in Sachen, über die ich schreiben will eintauchen muss.“

„ _Also kann ich zumindestens einen Hinweis kriegen worüber du schreiben willst? Es ist offensichtlich etwas aus dieser Stadt, seit du dich da ja so wohl fühlst._ “

Viktor summt zustimmend. Draußen auf den Wellen kann er den bekannten schwarzen kopf der Robbe aus dem Wasser ragen sehen.

„Yakov, wenn ich schon einen Plot gefunden hätte, wärst du der Erste der es wüsste.“ sagt er, bevor er auflegt. Neben ihm bellt Makkachin, auch er hat die Robbe gesehen. Fast als würde er antwortem schwimmt die Robbe in ihre Richtung, zur Begeisterung anderer Leute am Pier.

In den letzten Wochen sind Makkachin und die Robbe fast unzertrennlich geworden. Immer wenn die am Strand sind, können sie sicher sein, dass die Robbe aus dem Wasser kommt um mit ihm am Strand zu spielen, bevor sie ihn mit sich ins Meer lockt. Manchmal folgt Viktor ihnen, aber meistens bleibt er am Strand um zuzugucken. Für einen ihm unerklärlichen Grund vertraut er der Robbe, dass sie seinen Hund nicht in Gefahr bringen wird. Und das Vetrauen wurde noch nicht enttäuscht, sein Hund kommt meistens munterer als vorher zurück.

Jetzt folgt die Robbe ihm und Makkachin den Pier entlang, die beiden aufgeregt bellend als würden sie sich unterhalten. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass Viktor sich wundert was im Kopf seines Hundes passiert, und er vermutet, dass es nicht das letzte Mal sein wird.

Am Ende des Piers verschwindet die Robbe im Wasser, nur um danach in einem aufgeregten Sprung wieder aufzutauchen. Er macht es wieder, und wieder, und Makkachin steckt seinen Kopf durch die Stänge des Geländers um die Robbe unterstützend anzubellen. Andere Leute haben ihre Handys rausgeholt, und Viktor vermutet, dass er bald überall Fotos und Videos davon im Internet sehen wird.

Fast als hätte er das auch gemerkt, springt die Robbe noch ein Mal, bevor sie wieder in den Wellen verschwindet. Da sie danach nicht mehr auftaucht, und Makkachin winselt, vermutet Viktor dass die Robbe für heute nicht wiederkommen wird.

Er dreht sich um, um die Leute die aufgenommen haben böse anzuschauen, aber die sind alle schon verschwunden.

Nach drei Stunden auf Instagram erreicht Phichit Chulanonts Video - natürlich war Phichit da, der Mann würde Gott bekämpfen um ein perfektes Instagrambild zu bekommen – von Makkachins Unterhaltung mit der Robbe eine Millionen Likes. Viktor schaut es sich Zuhause an, sein Herz im Hals als der glatte schwarze Körper der Robbe aus dem Wasser in Richtung des schwanzwedelnden, fröhlich bellenden Hundes springt.

 

* * *

 

 

**Diese Robbe und dieser Hund sind Beste Freunde**  
_...und ehrlich, es wärmt unsere Herzen._

Caroline Bennet  
Buzzfeed Mitarbeiterin

Instagram Nutzer phichit+chu hat dieses Video von einem Pudel – der zufälligerweise Makkachin ist, das beliebte Tier des Bestseller-Autors Viktor Nikiforov – hochgeladen, der am Pier von Torvill Cove eine Robbe anbellt. Aber das Beste an der Geschichte ist, dass die Robbe antwortet.

Sie springt aus dem Wasser.

Mehrmals.

Und Makkachin ist total erfreut, und es ist entzückend.

Laut der örtlichen Naturschutzgruppe Torvill Cove Küstenwache ist der Name der Robbe Katsudon und er ist ein 23 Jahre alter Seehund, der schon sein ganzes Leben in Torvill Cove gelebt hat, und es nur manchmal für Futtersuche verlässt. Wenn man allerdings seinen Namen betrachtet, muss er nicht weit gehen um Essen zu bekommen!

Natürlich empfiehlt die Torvill Cove Küstenwache, Robben keine Schweineschnitzel zu geben, nicht mal, wenn sie dafür Sprünge machen.

Katsudon und Makkachin sind #friendshipgoals.

 

* * *

 

 

Die Robbe taucht die nächsten Tage nicht auf.

 

* * *

 

 

**Bewertungen für Torvil Cove Pier**

„Wir sind nach Torvill Cove gekommen, nachdem wir das Video von Katsudon der Robbe gesehen haben, also waren wir etwas enttäuscht, dass er nicht aufgetaucht ist während wir hier waren. Trotzdem, der Rest der Stadt ist schön genug, um das wieder gut zu machen, und wir hatten viel Spaß am Pier, auch wenn der kleiner ist und weniger Attraktionen hat als andere Piers. Aber das haben wir bei einer so kleinen Stadt erwartet! Jeder war nett und freudlich und unser Ausflug war es definitiv Wert.“ - Jamey Rochester, Brighton, Großbritanien | Rating: ★★★★ ½

„Mir wurde eine springende Robbe versprochen. Wo ist meine springende Robbe. Der Rest der Stadt ist schön, aber langweilig. - Kate Hamilton, Yarmouth, Vereinigte Staaten | Rating: ★★

„Falls Du extra wegen der Robbe hergekommen bist, wirst du enttäuscht werden. Ich wette Katsudon hat mitbekommen, dass er berühmt ist und hat Lampenfieber bekommen. Aber alle anderen in dieser Stadt sind super nett, und wenn du ein Fan von Viktor Nikiforv bist, könntest du ihn morgens am Pier mit seinem Hund treffen, dem Hund aus dem Video! Also fühl dich nicht betrogen von der Stadt falls du Katsudon nicht siehst während du hier bist. Dieser Ort hat so viel mehr zu bieten. Ich wohne nicht mal hier und kann das sehen.“ - Ally K., London, Großbritanien | Rating: ★★★★★

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor ist sich nicht sicher warum er eine Robbe vermisst, verdammt noch mal. Aber sein Bauch verdreht sich immer noch in Enttäuschung, wenn er auf den blauen Ozean hinausschaut und der familiäre schwarze Kopf nicht aus dem Wasser kommt.

Die Touristensaison hat früh in Torvill Cove begonnen, vielen Dank an Phichits Video. Selbst Viktor wurde von Touristen wiedererkannt, und von ihnen über seine Erlebnisse gefragt worden, als würde er schon länger als ein paar Wochen hier leben. Aber er antwortet seinen Fans so gut es geht, macht mit ihnen Fotos und Selfies, und unterschreibt sogar einige Bücher. Es ist nicht anders als in Manchester oder Hartford, ausser das dieses mal der Grund nicht ist, dass Yakov irgenwelche Fototermine oder Autogrammtreffen arrangiert hat.

An einem Donnerstag Nachmittag taucht Viktor im Buchladen an der Marktstraße ab, um die Menschenmengen an der Promenade kurz zu umgehen. Er mag diesen Buchladen; Makkachin darf mit reinkommen und der kleine Verkäufer, ein junger Mann mit hübschen Gesichtszügen namens Guang-Hong Ji, gibt seinem Hund immer eine Schüssek mit Wasser und einen Knochen zum Kauen während Viktor die Regale durchgeht.

„Also, Viktor, bist du eventuell daran interessiert hier mal ein Buchevent zu machen?“ fragt Guang-Hong über eine Tasse Kaffee und läuft rot an, während Viktor träge durch eine der Neuerscheinungen im Laden blättert. Sie ist eine Art schlechter Romantikroamn über einen zeitreisenden Friseur. Der Erfolg von _Der König und der Eisläufer_ hat viele Nachahmungen wie diese ergeben. Außer dass die meisten von diesen eine Romanze zwischen einem weiblichen Hauptcharakter und einem männlichen Chrakter haben, was in Viktor Augen vollkommen unüberraschend ist.

Er ist stolz auf sich selbst, dass er zwanglos ist. Dass er die Leser überrascht. Ein Teil der Spannung in _Der König und der Eisläufer_ beteht aus der werden-sie-werden-sie-nicht Beziehung zwischen Arthur und dem König, zwei sehr unterdrückten Männern aus Gesellschaften mit verschiedenen Meinungen über Sexualität. Es ist gleichzeitig eine Sache von ‚ob‘ und von ‚wann‘.

Zumindestens der Sex in der Nachahme ist einigermaßen okay geschrieben. Vitor stellt es zurück ins Regal. „Vielleicht.“ erklärt er Guan-Hong. „Aber eigentlich bin wegen einem umfassenden Urlaub von Sachen wie Touren und Autogrammstunden, also bitte sei nicht Böse wenn ich am Ende nein sage.“

„Nein, nein, das war nur eine dumme Idee von mir, das ist alles.“ sagt Guan-Hong, seine Wangen unmöglicherweise noch röter werdend. „Ich meine, hier in der Stadt leben viele Menschen die deine Arbeiten lieben, also dachte ich es wäre cool wenn du ein Meet-and-Greet mit ihnen machen würdest… vielleicht können wir es etwas natürlicher machen, ich gebe dir die Zeiten wann der Torvill Cove Buchclub sich trifft?“

„Ist _das_ der Grund warum jeder in dieser Stadt _Der König und der Eisläufer_ gelesen hat?“ fragt Viktor. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass jeder Einwohner den ich getroffen habe es gelesen hat – und es auch noch besser als den Film fand.“

„Naja, Worte reisen ziemlich schnell hier,“ sagt Guan-Hong. Er trinkt einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. „Nachdem der Buchclub deinem Buch eine positive Rückmeldung in ihrem Abschnitt im _Reporter_ gegeben haben, sind deine Verkaufszahlen hier schon nach einer Woche mindestens um 500% gestiegen. Und nachdem die Bücherei eine Kopie hatte, war es für drei Monate hintereinnder ausgeliehen, Seung musste das Ausleihlimit auf eine Woche senken, dass jeder das Buch lesen konnte.“

Viktor lacht ein wenig. „Christophe hat etwas über einen plötzlichem Ausbruch an Interesse an der Eisbahn erzählt.“ meint er.

„Oh, das war nachdem der Buchclub gegen Weihnachten ein _Der König und der Eisläufer_ -inspiriertes Event an der Eisbahn an der Promenade gemacht haben.“ sagt Guang-Hong nickend. „Es lief _wirklich_ gut! Die alten Damen, die den Buchclub leiten haben viel zu viel Zeit, also haben die alles da raus geholt und die Eisbahn in den Palast in Mandala verwandelt. Da sind ein paar Bilder von auf Instagram, wenn du weit genug runterscrollst.“

Viktor lacht. „Ich fühle mich geehrt.“ meint er. „Gib mir ein paar Tage um drüber nachzudenken.“

„Okay, aber wenn du zu der Leroy Einweihungsparty diese Wochenende gehst, wirst du die Chefin des Buchclubs warscheinlich selbst treffen.“ Guan-Hong zuckt mit den Schultern. „Nathalie Leroy hat etwas von einer Naturgewalt; wenn du auch nur leicht andeutest, dass du daran interessiert bist, irgendeine Art von Event zu machen, wird sie dich innerhalb einer Stunde fest nächste Woche eingeplant haben.“

„Wenn Ich ehrlich bin, klingt das abschreckend.“ sagt Viktor als er ein anderes Buch aus dem Regal holt. Laut dem Klappentext handelt es von einem Spion, der während dem Kalten Krieg auf einer Russischen Eislaufbahn Eisbearbeitungsmaschienen fährt. Was sogar ganz gut klingt.

„So ist sie auch Chefin geworden, obwohl sie fast nie hier ist,“ fährt Guan-Hong mit einem trockenen Lachen fort. „Aber selbst wenn du nicht mit Natalie reden möchtest solltest trotzdem hingehen, für die Drinks. Ich hab gehört es gibt Champanger, _und_ Christophe wird eine Bar da haben.“

„Klingt spannend,“ murmelt Viktor als er das Buch öffnet. Guan-Hong scheint zu verstehen, dass er in Ruhe gelassen werden möchte, und verschwindet leise.

Nach einigen Seiten beschließt Viktor, das Buch zu kaufen, um es am Strand zu lesen. Der Anfang war bis jetzt interessant, aber was Viktor überzeugt hat war die Vorraussetzung für eine komplizierte Affaire zwischen dem eisbearbeitungsgerät-fahrenden Spion und dem unwiederstehlichen Russischen Eiskunstläufer. Guan-Hong grinst ihn an, während er das Buch für ihn in eine Papiertüte legt, und Viktor zwinkert ihm zu.

„Ich sehe dich auf der Party, vermute ich mal?“ fragt er.

Guang-Hong grinst. „Definitiv.“ sagt er.

 

* * *

 

 

_SHALLWESKATE hat Viktor Nikiforov zur Gruppe hinzugefügt._

**SHALLWESKATE** : viktor!  
**SHALLWESKATE** : guanghong hat gesagt dass du zu der party kommst also hab ich geadcht ich mach dich in unseren gruppenchat!  
**SHALLWESKATE** : so haben wir uns gegenseitig während wir betrunken werden  
**Viktor Nikiforov** : ich wusste nicht dass man Leute braucht die auf einen aufpassen wenn man auf eine einfache einweihungsfeier geht  
**mila_b** : du warst offensichtlich noch niemals auf einer party von den leroys  
**sara-crispino** : stimmt, die einzigen alten frauen sind die vom buchclub aber die sind erstaunlich gut beim feiern  
**SHALLWESKATE** : ja es ist ziemlich wild lol jedes jahr passiert was  
**dirtycocktail** : erinnert ihr euch als leo letztes jahr ne polonaise gestartet hat die im pool geendet hat  
**gh_kawaii** : das hat spaß gemacht <333  
**leooooo** : ich bin froh dass du das denkst weil ich kann mich nich mehr dran erinnern  
**gh_kawaii** : lol vielleicht dieses jahr weniger trinken? :)  
**leooooo** : was und die kostenlose bar nicht nutzen? niemals  
**mila_b** : der punkt is du brauchst leute die aufpassen dass du nichts dummes machst, aber wenn doch was dummes passiert brauchst du jemanden der es aufnimmt )  
**pxpxvxch** : anya kommt dieses jahr nicht zurück (  
**mila_b** : awww (((  
**yuripurrsetsky** : MILA HAST DU MEINEN NAMEN GEÄNDERT  
**mila_b** : stimmt doch...  
**yuripurrsetsky** : ICH HASSE DICH  
**mila_b** : ein jahr noch bis ich dir nich mehr in der öffentlichkeit bier zustecken muss!  
**dirtycocktail** : ich tu mal so als hätte ich das nich gelesen  
**dirtycocktail** : auf jeden fall viktor  
**dirtycocktail** : kannst du tanzen  
**Viktor Nikiforov** : ich hab mal die grundkenntnisse von argentinischem tango für eine kurzgeschichte über eine protistuierte in buenos aires gelernt, zählt das?  
**dirtycocktail** : das is heiß ;))))  
**yuripurrsetsky** : HIER SIND KINDER IN DIESEM CHAT

 

* * *

 

 

Das Leroy Sommeranwesen ist am anderen Ende des Hafens von dort aus, wo Viktor lebt, aber er entscheidet sich trotzdem zu der Party zu laufen, weil das Wetter schön ist und die Nachmittagssonne den Himmel in Schattierung von blassen pinks und blaus verwandelt.

Es scheint als hätte ein Großteil der Stadt die selbe Idee gehabt, denn Viktor trifft an der Promenade auf Yuri Plisetsky und Phichit Chulanont. Beide sind auch für die Party gekleidet, allerdings trägt Yuri einen Gürtel mit Leopardenmuster.

„Ernsthaft?“ fragt Viktor, in Richtung des Gürtels zeigend.

Yuri starrt ihn an. „Du würdest echte Fashion nicht erkennen selbst wenn sie dich in den Arsch beißen würde.“ sagt er.

Phichit lacht. „Zu deiner Information, er hat auch eine Jacke mit Leopardenmuster.“

„Und ich trage es nur nicht weil es warm draußen ist.“ fügt Yuri hinzu.

Als sie an den Spielbuden vorbeigehen, kommen Mila Babicheva und Sara Crispino hinzu, beide ebenfalls für die Party angezogen.

„Wo ist dein Bruder, Sara?“ fragt Phichit freundlich, nachdem sich alle vorgestellt haben und die Gruppe weiterläuft. Die Musik von der Party tönt schon über das Wasser zu ihnen herüber, laut und pulsierend.

„Er hält die Stellung am Weingut. Er kommt später nach, Emil hat versprochen ihn abzuholen.“ sagt Sara als sie ihren Arm mit Milas verlinkt.

„Ich dachte er würde hier sein um uns zu stalken ob wir auch auf dich aufpassen.“ erwähnt Yuri.

Sara lacht. „Es geht ihn wirklich nichts an, was ich in meiner Freizeit mache.“ sagt sie und verdreht die Augen.

„Oder wen du in deiner Freizeit machst.“ fügt Phichit hinzu, Mila zuzwinkernd. Yuri Stöhnt.

Als Sie am Yu-Topia resort vorbeikommen, verschickt Phichit einige Nachrichten. Nach einem Moment lässt er sich zurückfallen.

„Ich komme etwas später.“ meint er. „Geht ihr schon mal vor!“

„Bist du sicher?“ fragt Sara. „Wir könnten mit dir warten.“

Phichit lacht. „Oh Nein, es ist viel schlimmer als das. Ernsthaft, geht weiter. Wir werden euch einholen. Oder wir treffen uns auf der Party.“

Viktor zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Holst du hier jemanden ab?“ fragt er und gestikuliert in Richtung Resort.

„Ja, einer meiner Freunde lebt hier. Aber er ist eine lebende Fashion-Katastrophe, also muss ich los und ihn für die Party neu anziehen.“ sagt Phichit über seine Schulter, als auf den Eingang des Resorts zugeht. Der Rest der Gruppe läuft weiter, also folgt Viktor ihnen.

Als sie die Leroy Sommerresidenz erreichen, hat sich der Himmel Pink und Blau verdunkelt, und die Lichter am Pier werden sichbar. Musik dröhnt ihnen vom Hof entgegen, während sie durch die Tore zu dem riesigen Haus laufen.

„Ugh, manchmal vergess ich wie reich diese Arschlöcher sind.“ murmelt Yuri düster als sie die Stufen zur Vordertür erklimmen. Die Terrasse ist schon von Menschen überschwemmt, und es scheint als würde jedes Fenster und jede Tür offen stehen, um die laute Musik nach draußen zu tragen.

„Und du gehst trotzdem zu ihren Partys?“ wundert sich Viktor.

„Bitte. Als ob ich freie Drinks ablehnen würde.“ schnaubt Yuri. „Außerdem ist es sinnlos irgendwas anderes während der Einweihungswoche zu machen, weil einfach alle auf den Partys sind.“

Sie treten durch die Eingangstür, Und es fühlt sich an als würden sie in eine Mauer von Geräuschen laufen. Die Musik missbraucht Viktors Ohren, als sie sich durch die anderen Partygäste drängen.

„Leo und Guan-Hong sagen sie sind unten“ meint Sara plötzlich und wedelt mit ihrem Handy herum.

„Wo ist Christophe?“ fragt Mila. „Ich hab mich vorbereitet und ich bin immer noch nicht betrunken genug.“

„Der ist warscheinlich am Pool, da stellen die normalerweise die Bar hin.“ meint Sara, als sie Mila zur nächsten Treppe zieht. „Aber zuerst finden wir Leo und Guan-Hong!“

„Ich geh mir Apfelwein holen,“ erklärt Yuri. „Findet mich an der Bar.“

„Wir treffen uns dann da!“ Sara winkt, und dann sind sie und Mila weg. Yuri und Viktor schauen sich an, bevor Yuri anfängt, sich mit den Schultern einen Weg durch die Leute in Richtung der Türen zum Hof bahnt.

Viktor versucht ihm zu folgen, aber sein Weg wird nach halber Strecke durchs Wohnzimmer von einem jungen, grinsenden Mann mit Undercut unterbrochen. „Viktor Nikiforov!“ sagt der Mann, und schlägt auf Viktors Rücken als wären sie alte Freunde und nicht komplette Fremde sdie sich zum ersten Mal treffen. „Was für eine Überraschung, dich hier zu finden! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du kommst!“

Viktor antwortet mit seinem friedlichsten Lächeln. „Du musst Jean-Jacques Leroy sein?“ fragt ER; Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er Yuri an der Tür, der sich umdreht und die Menge mit den Augen absucht.

„Das bin ich!“ stimmt Jean-Jacques zu. Dann gestikuliert er in Richtung der älteren Frau neben ihm, deren rotes Haar in einem eher dramatischen Bob geschnitten ist. „Darf ich dich meiner Mutter Nathalie vorstellen? Sie ist ein großer Fan von _Der König und der Eisläufer_.“

„Scheint als wäre die ganze Stadt das,“ sagt Viktor unverbindlich. Trotzdem nimmt er ihre Hand und gibt ihr einen Kuss darauf. „Schön dich kennen zu lernen.“

„Die Freude ist auf meiner Seite.“ antwortet Nathalie. „Ich hoffe du hast heute Spaß auf der Party, auch wenn ich Angst davor habe, JJ die Musik aussuchen gelassen zu haben.“

„Sie ist sehr… ausgelassen“ meint Viktor. Er schaut wieder in die Menge, und entdeckt Yuri, der sich seinen Weg zurück zu ihm schiebt.

„Meine Freundin und ich hätten unsere Band mitgebracht, aber der Schlagzeuger hat im letzten Moment eine Grippe bekommen.“ erwähnt Jean-Jacques. Viktor unterdrückt ein Schaudern. Live Musik auf so engem Raum wäre zu viel für ihn gewesen.

Nathalie drückt sich auf. „Seit du sicher schon von den Aktivitäten des Torvill Cove Buchclubs gehört hast, Mr Nikiforov, habe ich mich gewundert ob du daran interessiert wärst ein kleines Meet-and-Greet zu -“

„Viktor!“ Viktor wirbelt herum und findet zu seiner Erleichterung Yuri Plisetsky, der ich seinen Weg zwischen verschieden Pärchen in seine Richtung bahnt. „Komm schon, der Apfelwein trinkt sich nicht von selbst!“

Eine Möglichkeit spürend, entfernt Viktor sich sofort von den Leroys. „Ich fühle mich geehrt, Mrs Leroy, aber ich muss erst meinen Agenten über offizielle Treffen hier fragen, bevor ich ihnen eine Antwort geben kann. Ich lass ihnen meine Karte hier wenn ich gehe, okay?“ Und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, lässt er sich von Yuri in Richtung Hof ziehen. „Die Party ist ziemlich cool!“ brüllt er noch über eine Schulter zu ihnen, bevor ihre Gesichter in der Masse verschwinden.

Irgendwie ist die Musik im Hof sogar noch lauter als im Haus. Viktor folgt dem blonden Mann, der sich seinen Weg durch die tanzenden Leute kämpft, um zum Pool zu gelangen. Irgendjemand hat es schon geschafft, Konfetti hineinzuwerfen, und Viktor fühlt Beileid für denjenigen, der das putzen muss.

„Ich schulde dir was.“ sagt er zu Yuri.

„Egal“ antwortet er. „Niemand sollte ohne Warnung so lange an JJ Leroy ausgesetzt sein, also habe ich das aus Sorge um deine Gesundheit gemacht.“

„Und das du mir eine Waffel für meinen Hund gegeben hast waar auch aus Sorge um meine Gesundheit?“

„Halts Maul.“ knurrt Yuri, als sie in Richtung Bar zu Christophe laufen.

„Bist Du nicht ein bisschen zu jung, um zu drinken?“ fragt der ältere Blonde als Yuri an der Bar auftaucht.

„Du weißt, dass das Alter fürs Drinken nicht in der Öffentlichkeit so bei _fünf_ liegt, ja?“ schnaubt Yuri. „Außerdem ist alles was ich will ein Apfelwein.“

Christophe gießt ihm gehorsam ein Glas Apfelwein ein, und dreht sich dann zu Viktor.

„Du hat es geschafft!“ ruft er glücklich aus. „Wähle dein Gift, Darling.“

„Vodka Tonic“ meint Viktor.

„Wir halten uns nicht zurück, was?“ Christophe kichert, und schnappt sich eine Flasche Stolichnaya.

„Ist das nicht wie man eine Leroy Party genießen sollte?“ wundert Viktor sich. „Oder vielleicht habe ich die Geschichten auch falsch gehört.“

„Du solltest wirklich die Snacks probieren dieses Jahr.“ summt Christophe während er Viktor ein großes Glas Vodka Tonic einschenkt und das Glas dann mit einer Limettenscheibe schmückt. „Ich weiß nicht wer für die Muscheln mit Bacon verantwortlich ist, aber ich kann schon den ganzen Abend nicht mehr aufhören die Teile zu essen.“

„Es ist nicht mal Achtzehn Uhr.“ erwähnt Yuri trocken.

„Den ganzen. Abend.“ betont Christophe. Yuri verdreht die Augen und verschwindet dann in der Menge. Christophe gibt Viktor sein Glas. „Hier, für dich, Darling.“

Viktor hebt das Glas als Dankeschön. Er hat gerade einen Schuck getrunken als er Phichit im Hof ankommen sieht, der einen anderen Mann an der hand hinter sich her zeiht.

Er hört Christophe leise Pfeifen, und plötzlich ist es als wäre die Musik der Party nur ein stumpfes Brüllen gegen das Geräusch seines Herklopfens.

Phichits Freund ist hinreißend.

Er ist ein seltsames Gleichgewicht zwischen hart und leicht, zwischen hohen Wangenknochen und weichen Wangen, zwischen heraustretenden Schlüsselbeinen, die durch den Ausschnitt seines schwarzen Shirts sichtbar sind, und einem gut bestückten Hintern in sündvoll engen Jeans. Seine Haare sind zurückgekämmt, und seine braunen Augen scheinen geheimnisvoll hinter blau gerahmten Brillengläsern.

Wenn Viktor nicht schon vorher total in seinen Bann gezogen worden war, dann ist er es definitiv als der Mann einen Daumen auf der Rückseite seiner Hosenträger entlangfährt und – Viktors Atem stoppt – ihm in die Augen schaut.

Viktors Herz setzt einen Schlag aus.

Der Mann zieht an Phichits lachsfarbener Anzugsjacke; Phichit dreht sich zu ihm um und der Mann macht einige Zeichen. Dann dreht sich Phichit zu Viktor um und winkt eifrig.

Der Lärm der Party trifft wieder auf sein Trommelfell. Er blinzelt, schüttelt seinen Kopf als wäre er Makkachin, der versucht Flöhe loszuwerden und lächelt dann und winkt zurück zu Phichit. Hinter ihm lacht Christophe.

„Siehst du was, was dir gefällt?“ fragt er.

Viktor nimmt einen großen Schluck aus seinem Vodka Tonic, sein Blick flickert herüber zu Phichit und seinem Freund. Der mysteriöse Mann macht weiter Gebärden an Phichit, der sprechend antwortet und ab und zu ein Zeichen benutzt.

„Wer ist Phichits Freund?“ wundert Viktor sich.

Christophe lacht. „Yuuri Katsuki. Er… Ich bin mir nicht sicher was er macht. Ich vermute mal er hilft am Resort, seit es seiner Familie gehört, aber ich hab ihn auch schon mit den Nishigoris gesehen und mit Phichit in Emils Laden. Und Ich könnte schwören, dass er einmal Mila und Georgi im Kino geholfen hat.“

„Ich hab ihn noch nie hier gesehen.“ sagt Viktor. Ehrlich, er würde es wissen falls er jemanden auch nur so _annähernd_ attraktiven wie Yuuri Katsuki in Torvill Cove herumlaufen gesehen hätte.

„Er hat ein bisschen was von einem Mauerblümchen“ antwortet Christophe. „Es ist genial, dass Phichit ihn dazu gebracht hat heute mitzukommen.“

Als hätte er ein Stichwort erhalten, greift Yuuri nach einem Glas Champanger von einer vorbeilaufenden Bedienung. Viktor grinst als er einen Schluck aus seinem eigenen Drink nimmt.

„Also,“ flötet Christophe. „Ich bin neugierig. Du machst immer so sorgfältige Nachforschungen für deine Romane. Ist der Grund warum du nicht zu Phichit und Yuuri rübergehst der, dass du nur über Verführung gelesen hast und sie nicht wirklich beherrschst?“

Viktor verschluckt sich an seinem Drink. „ _Was_?“ fordert er.

Christophes Gesicht ist die Definition von ‚Haha, ich hatte Recht!‘. „Ich meine, ich bin nicht der bestinformierte über dein Liebesleben, aber ich bin mit Phichit Chulanont befreundet und der ist praktisch eine eigene Marke von Nervig. Also weiß ich _sehr_ genau, dass _du_ , ein sehr erfolgreicher Autor, der sogar auf der Liste der begehrtesten Junggesellen aufgetaucht ist, nichts interessantes in seinem ‚Privatleben‘ Abschnitt auf Wikipedia hast.“

„Vielleicht lasse ich einfach jeden einen Geheimhaltungsvertrag unterschreiben, nachdem ich ihn verführt habe.“ antwortet Viktor giftg, auch wenn sich seine Ohren immer noch anfühlen als würden sie brennen.

„ _Richtig_.“ Christophe lacht. „Und ich hier dachte die Leute werfen sich auf dich und du musst nur Ja oder Nein sagen.“

Scheiß auf seine Ohren, sein ganzes Gesicht ist Feuerrot. Er knallt sein Glas auf die Theke. „Ich brauch mehr Vodka, bevor ich mich dazu herablassen kann diese Frage zu beantworten.“ sagt er, und Christophe lacht wissentlich.

Viktor trinkt noch einen Vodka Tonic und einen Weisen Russen bevor sich auch nur die Idee, sich Yuuri Katsuki zu nähern, einigermaßen gut anfühlt. Zu dem Zeitpunkt scheinen die Sterne am Himmel, die Lichterketten, die überall über den Hof gespannt wurden, leuchten wie eigene Sterne und Yuri Plisetsky ist in eine Art Streit mit Jean-Jacques Leroy geraten und hat dem anderen Mann seinen Apfelwein übergekippt.

Yuuri Katsuki klebt immer noch an Phichits Seite und kümmert sich um seinen, wie es aussieht, sechsten Champanger für heute. Die Musik, die durch das Haus fliegt, ist immer noch aggresiv laut, und Menschen tanzen dazu auf jeder möglichen Oberfläche. Ein paar bestimmte betrunkene Individuen sind sogar komplett bekleidet in den Pool gesprungen. Ander schreien herum, dass sie ein oder zwei Botte aus dem Leroy Bootshaus holen wollen.

„Ich glaubs einfach nich.“ Viktor wird von Yuri Plisetsky aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, der, sobald er nah genug ist, sein Glas von Christophe auffüllen lässt. „JJ ist _wirklich_ davon überzeugt, dass der Eissalon einen Becher mit dem Namen „The JJ Style“ haben sollte. Ich werd ihn _umbringen_ wenn er das nächste Mal einen Fuß da rein setzt.“

„Ich bezweifle, das Mord gut fürs Geschäft ist,“ sagt Christophe.

„Seh ich so aus als würd mich das interessieren?“ erleutert Yuri. „Ich bin am Ende meiner Geduld mit der Dummheit.“

„Ich wusste nicht mal das du überhaupt Geduld hast.“ Christophe lacht, und hört dann auf, als hätte er etwas realisiert. „Hey. Vielleicht kannst du für Viktor übersetzen!“

„Was?“ fordert Yuri. Christophe zeigt auf Phichit und Yuuri, der jetzt beim siebten Glas ist. „Was hat das mit – _oh_.“

Viktor berührt vorsichtig seine Wangen, seinen Blick von der Sicht auf Yuuri Katsuki abwendend, der sich durch die Haare fährt und sein Glas Champanger leer trinkt.

Er Kann Yuris Verzweiflung in seinen nächsten Worten hören: „Ich werde nicht Verkuppler für den Idioten und das Schwein spielen, Christophe.“ Yuri betont das mit einem Schluck Apfelwein. „Die kriegen das schon irgendwie hin, das Schweinchen ist stumm, nicht taub.“

„Ach komm schon, du bist der Beste von uns in Gebärdensprache.“ versucht Christophe ihn zu überreden. Viktor kann Yuris antwort allerdings nicht hören, als er sein Glas an der Bar abstellt und sich in Richtung Phichit un Yuuri abstößt, den Alkohol wie flüssiges Feuer in seinen Venen spürend.

Mit seinem Kopf voll mit einem warmen hellen Nebel von den Drinks, fühlt sich die Musik weniger pulsiernd an, nur noch wie ein snaftes schluchzen. Langsam macht Viktor sich auf seinen Weg zu Yuuri, bemerkend wie der Mann leicht erschrickt bevor er das nächste Glas Champanger leert.

„Phichit!“ sagt Viktor nachdem er endlich dort angekommen ist, lehnt sich an den thailändischen Mann und schlingt einen Arm um seine Schulter. „Du hast es geschafft! Und ich vermute mal das ist dein Freund?“

Phichit kichert, sein Gesicht irgendwie vielsagend. „Ja, und danke Gott, dass du niemals sehen musst was er eigentlich anziehen wollte.“ Als Antwort schiebt Yuuri die Hände in die Taschen seiner Hose. Seine Wangen sind schon in einem beträchtlichem Pink gefärbt, die Folge von einer Mischung aus Alkohol und Nerven. Viktor wundert sich, ob sie so weich sind, wie sie aussehen.

„Was ist dein Name?“ fragt Viktor Yuuri, und der Mann zappelt nervös. Er nimmt seine Hand aus der Tasche, macht ein paar halbherzige Gesten und schaut dann mit noch röter werdenden wangen Phichit an.

„Yuuri Katsuki“ übersetzt Phichit, und fügt dann hinzu: „Er hat schon ziemlich viel getrunken, aber ich schätze nichts bereitet dich darauf vor, Viktor Nikiforov zu treffen, was?“

Yuuri zieht dabei seine Augenbrauen zusammen und schießt dann einige schnelle Zeichen an Phichit ab, der irgendwie antwortet. Dann schnauft Yuuri beleidigt und zieht an Viktors Ärmel.

„Ja?“ fragt Viktor, bemerkend dass seine Hände momentan unnötig sind. Er hatte mal eine taube Großmutter in Russland, also kann er ein paar Gebärden, aber die waren in Russischer Gebärdensprache, und er bezweifelt stark, dass Yuuri sie verstehen würde. Oder schlimmer, er könnte sie als Beleidigung auffassen.

Yuuri lächelt ihn immer noch an und bewegt seine Lippen als würde er etwas sagen, während er seine Hände von einer Seite zur Anderen bewegt. Dann hebt er eine Augenbraue und legt seinen Kopf nach vorne. Viktor guckt hilflos zu Phichit, der sagt: „Er fragt, ob du mit ihm tanzen möchtest.“

Viktor lächelt Yuuri an. „Natürlich, gerne!“ sagt er, zustimmend nickend, und Yuuris grinsen wird größer als er Viktor am Arm nimmt und ihn in die tanzende Menge zieht.


	2. Verbindung

_Ausschnitt der Abteilung des Klatschblattes „Verdeckte Geheimnisse“ im_ Torvill Cove Reporter:

 

Letzte Nacht wurde von den Feierlichkeiten für die Rückkehr der Leroys geprägt! Während viele ikonische Dinge dort passiert sind – zum Beispiel Yuri Plisetsky, der Jean-Jaques Leroy während einem Mini-Streit Apfelwein übergekippt hat – war der wichtigste Part der Nacht unser Mauerblümchen Yuuri Katsuki, wild tanzend mit _dem_ Viktor Nikiforov. Du glaubst es immer noch nicht? Du kannst dir das ganze Video auf  phichit+chus Instagram angucken.

 

Viktor Nikiforov, der Bestseller-Autor von _Der König und der Eisläufer_ , ist vor ein paar Wochen nach Torvill gezogen. Quellen sagen, dass das seine erste Einweihungsparty seit seiner Ankunft hier war. Sein Besuch hat Interesse in manchen Leuten geweckt, auch die der Leroys. „Ich wusste nicht mal, dass er hier lebt.“ erzählte Jean-Jaques Leroy Verdeckte Geheimnisse. „Also war es eine angenehme Überraschung herauszufinden, dass er uns einen schönen Sommer wünschen wollte.“

 

 _Auf jeden Fall_ eine angnehme Überraschung. Laut unseren Quellen hat unser Yuuri Katsuki, nach dem er einiges an Champanger vernichtet hatte, den Mut aufgebaut den Bestseller-Autor zum Tanzen aufzufordern. Das taten die beiden auch direkt danach, und waren den ganzen restlichen Abend praktisch an der Hüfte verbunden. Und je mehr Alkohol die beiden tranken, desto wilder wurde ihr Tanzen! Wer hätte ahnen können, dass der leise kleine Yuuri Katsuki einen Tango tanzen kann?

 

„Er war wie eine komplett andere Person.“ stimmte Yuri Plisetsky zu. „Das war so komisch, und ein bisschen traumatisierend, als sie angefangen haben so… eng zu tanzen.“

 

Verdeckte Geheimnisse wartet, genau wie der Rest der Stadt, gespannt darauf, was sich nach dieser magischen Nacht noch entwickeln wird! Für mehr Bilder von den Geschehnissen und um für die nachfolgenden Einweihungpartys auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben, schaut mal unter #Torvillcoveeinweihungswoche2016 auf Instagram.

 

* * *

 

Viktor wacht mit einem beständigem Dröhnen im Kopf auf, der ihn an den Beat letzter Nacht erinnert.

 

Stöhnend dreht er sich auf die Seite, gegen das zu helle Licht blinzelnd. Wessen großartige Idee war es gewesen, sein Häuschen in hellblau und weiß zu dekorieren? Es fühlt sich an wie in die Sonne starren. Er schließt seine Augen wieder, und vergräbt seinen Kopf in das Kissen. Alles tut weh. Sein Kopf fühlt sich an, als würde er gleich in sich zusammenbrechen. Vielleicht war es nicht seine beste Idee gewesen, so viele Drinks mit Vodka zu trinken…

 

Aber es hat dafür gesorgt, dass er Yuuri getroffen hat, richtig? Das ist etwas. Viktor lächelt als er sich an die Einzelheiten ihres Tanzes erinnert. Yuuri schien sich gut zu schlagen – besser als Viktor – und hatte schnell die führende Position eingenohmen. Nicht, dass Viktor das etwas aus gemacht hätte. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt, ihm zu folgen, zu vergessen wie er die Schritte machen musste, das Neigen und die Drehungen. Yuuri war ein fantastischer Leiter gewesen und sie hatten, einfach gesagt, die Nacht in geteiltem Vergnügen verbracht. Von einem Ballsaal zu Argentinischem Tango zu engem Tanzen auf einer normalen Tanzfläche – es war surreal gewesen. Magisch. Wie etwas aus einem Märchen.

 

Ein verträumtes Lächeln breitete sich auf Viktors Gesicht aus. Einfach nur das Gefühl, in Yuuris Armen gewesen zu sein, Yuuri so in seinen Armen gehalten zu haben – es hätte Gefühle zum Vorschein gebracht, von denen sich Viktor sicher war, dass er sie eine _sehr_ lange Zeit lang nicht gespürt hatte. Das starke Rauschen seines Blutes durch seine Venen hatte sich roh und berauschend angefühlt. Und jetzt, in der Erinnerung, scheint alles in ein neues Licht getaucht zu sein.

 

Er würde alles tun um das noch einmal zu fühlen, und die Akzeption dessen macht ihm Angst und berauscht ihn gleichzeitig.

 

Viktor wird laut von Makkachins Gebell aus seinen Träumereien gerissen. Der Pudel springt einige Momente später auf sein Bett und beginnt, sein Gesicht abzulecken. Das katapultiert ihn zurück in die kopfzerbrechende Realität, als er stöhnt und eine Hand durch das Fell seines Hundes fährt.

 

„Hast du Hunger, Makka?“ krächtzt Viktor, sein Hals fühl sich an wie Sandpapier. „Ich geb dir was, nur ne Sekunde...“

 

Er schwingt auf seinen Füße und schlüpft in seine Hausschuhe. Es scheint, als hätter er es geschafft, seine Hosenträger auszuziehen bevor er eingeschlafen ist, aber er hat immer noch sein Shirt an, und es ist fürchterlich zerknittert. Viktor seuftzt, eine Hand durch seine Haare fahrend bevor er ins Badezimmer tappst.

 

Er nimmt etwas Ibuprofen und spritzt sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, sich selbst im Spiegel anstarrend. Siebenundzwanzig ist kein schlechtes Alter, aber manchmal erinnert es ihn an die Unabwendbarkeit von Zerfall. Gerade sieht er aus und fühlt sich als wäre er dem Tode nahe.

 

Makkachin bellt, als wolle er ihn erinnern, ihn zu füttern. Viktor seuftzt und fängt an, sich die Zähne zu putzen, um das pelzige Etwas in seinem Mund loszuwerden. Mit der Zahnbürste im Mund geht er in Richtung Küche, um Makkachins Futternapf und sein Wasser aufzufüllen, und um sich etwas zum Frühstück zu machen.

 

Außer, dass wenn er den Kühlschrank öfnet, er realisiert, dass er seit zwei Tagen weder Milch noch Eier hat und immer noch nicht einkaufen gewesen ist, um das wieder aufzufüllen. Mit einem leidenden Seuftzen geht er zurück in sein Zimmer um sich anzuziehen.

 

„Komm, Makkachin, lass uns spazieren gehen.“ sagt er als er einige Momente später wieder auftaucht, sich wieder wie ein Mensch fühlend während er Makkachins Leine von ihrem Harken an der Hinetrtür nimmt. Makkachin bellt aufgeregt, und Viktor macht ihn an die Leine und verlässt sein Haus in Richtung Stadt.

 

Als er aus dem Klippenpfad zur Marktstraße kommt, bemerkt er, dass an der Durchgangsstraße der Stadt ein Wochenmarkt aufgebaut ist. Es sind erstaunlich viele Leute hier, wenn man bedenkt wie früh es ist. Auch wenn diese Menschen nur halbwach und Tot auf ihren Füßen wirken, sie sind hier. Viktor hätte schwören können, dass um halb Sieben morgens niemand wach sein würde, wenn die Sonnenstrahlen erst langsam hinter dem Hang hervorkommen. _Vor allem_ nicht nach der wilden Party bei den Leroys letzte Nacht.

 

Aber vielleicht sind die Leute hier genau so unruhig wie Viktor.

 

Ein älterer Gemüseverkäufer ruft ihn in einem starken schottischen Akzent zu sich und bietet ihm ein Radieschen an.Viktor nimmt es, dreht das Gemüse in seinen behandschuhten Händen, fühlt sein Gewicht. Es ist nicht das beste Radieschen das er je gesehen hat – das natürliche Rot ist mehr ein Weiß – aber er gibt ihm ein paar Tage, dann wird es vielleicht reif genug sein, um es zu kochen. Viktor bezahlt den Verkäufer für es und noch zwei mehr, bevor er weitergeht.

 

Während dem laufen schaut er sich die Stände um sich herum an. Es ist eindeutig ein Bauernmarkt, in Anbedacht der vielen verschiedenen angebotenen Füchte- und Gemüsesorten, aber es liegt auch der Geruch von gekochtem Fleisch in der Luft, genau wie der von Fisch und Heu. Offensichtlich werden hier mehr als nur Früchte und Gemüse verkauft. Es erinnert ihn mehr an die großen Wochenmärkte, zu denen er damals in Sankt Petersburg gegangen ist.

 

Er sieht ein Schild für die Nishigori Fischerei, und geht herüber um sich ihr Waren anzuschauen. Ein junger Mann mit einer breiten Brust und einem gutaussehenden Gesicht beobachtet ihn, und bei ihm sind drei bekannte Mädchen.

 

„Hey, es ist Makkachin!“ schreit Axel als Viktor näher kommt. Viktor lächelt und Makkachin bellt erfreut als die Mädchen zu ihnen kommen um ihn zu streicheln.

 

„Engt ihn nicht zu sehr ein, Mädels,“ meint der Mann und Viktor schaut zu ihm herüber.

 

„Du ibst ihr Vater?“ fragt er, und zuckt direkt danch zusammen, weil es so unhöflich klang.

 

Der Mann lacht und nickt, es offensichtlich nicht Böse nehmend. „Takeshi Nishigori,“ sagt er. „Ich würde deine Hand schütteln, aber ich habe grade einen Fisch für die ältere Dame von vor drei Minuten ausgenommen.“

 

Viktor verzieht das Gesicht. „Vielleicht nächstes mal.“ stimmt er zu, und fragt dann: „Also bist du mit Yuuko Nishigori von der Küstenwache verheiratet? Wenn sie sagen Gegensätze ziehen sich an...“

 

Takeshi lacht. „Ja, wir kriegen sowas oft zu hören.“ stimmt er zu. „Aber Yuukos Arbeit ist gut für meinen Job, also klappt das irgendwie.“

 

„Ich bin froh, das zu hören.“ antwortet Viktor. „Ich kann mir allerdings nicht vorstellen, dass ihr Robbenfreund gut für dein Geschäft ist.“

 

„Vielleicht, aber er ist der Grund, warum wir uns überhaupt kennengelernt haben.“ sagt Takeshi. „Katsudon hatte sich in einem meiner Netze verfangen. Yuuko, die seine Route verfolgt hatte, hat mich angeschrien und Panik geschoben, bis ich ihn freigeschnitten habe. Der Rest ist Geschichte.“

 

Viktor lächelt etwas, und schaut auf die zu verkaufenden Fische herunter. Makkachin wedelt leicht mit seinem Schwanz, als wolle er ihn fragen etwas zu kaufen, und Viktor kichert.

 

„Könnte ich zwei Stücke von der Makrele haben?“ fragt er. Eine kleine gesalzene Makrele könnte nützlich sein für Tage, an denen er keine Lust auf Kochen hat.

 

Nachdem er sein vorsichtig verpacktes Päckchen mit Fisch bekommen hat, läuft er mit Makkachin hinetr sich weiter die Straße herunter. Während er an mehr Ständen vorbeiläuft, wandern seine Gedanken zurück zu der Party. Ein Teil von ihm fühlt sich, als wäre er in einer anderen Realität, einem anderen Weg von Existens als letzte Nacht. Vielleicht ist es der Kater oder die Luft, aber etwas fühlt sich anders an. Er fühlt Makkchin undeutlich an seiner Leine ziehen, aber in seinem Kopf ist er immer noch Meilen weit weg bei den Leroys, wo er immer noch verblassend die Musik hören kann, immer noch schwach Yuuris Hüfte an seiner spüren kann…

 

Irgendwie fühlt es sich immer noch an wie ein unmöglicher Traum…

 

Makkachins hartnäckiges Ziehen kommt endlich komplett bei ihm an, und Viktor guckt nach unten zu ihm. Der Schwanz des alten Hundes wedelt mit Begeisterung, as er auf etwas weiter vor ihnen schaut. Viktor kniet sich neben ihn und krault den Hals seines Hundes, seine Finger in den karamellfarbenen Locken versinkend.

 

„Was siehst du, Junge, Mh?“ fragt Viktor, wissentlich, dass es warscheinlich nur ein streunender Igel oder eine Katze war. „Worüber freust du dich so?“

 

Makkachin bellt.

 

Viktor guckt.

 

Und sein Atem _stoppt_.

 

Yuuri Katsuki kauft gerade Eier an einem Stand etwas weiter weg. Erst kann Viktor es kaum glauben; wie kann das sein? Der Mann, an den er denken musste seit er diesen Morgen aufgewacht ist, steht überraschend, einfach so, vor ihm. Er blinzelt ein paar mal, um sicher zu gehen, dass das, was er sieht, wirklich real ist, dass Yuuri sich nicht einfach in Luft auflösen wird. Nachdem sich Yuuri wirklich als anwesend herausstellt, fühlt Viktor Erleichterung durch sich fließen.

 

Er bebachtet, wie der Mann Geld aus seinen Taschen fischt, sein schwarzes Haar in sein hübsches Gesicht fallend. Er beobachtet, wie er den Verkäufer bezahlt, mit eine, scheuen Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkeln. Es ist wie den Höhepunkt eines Filmes zu gucken; Viktor ist sogar von den kleinsten Deltails gefesselt, und bemerkt, dass er nicht die Augen von ihm wenden kann.

 

Die Sonne kommt endlich heraus; sie scheint auf Yuuris Haare und richtet den Fokus sanft auf sein Gesicht, wie in einem alten Hollywood Liebesfilm. Eine Briese weht vom Meer herpüber und blättert durch die Papiere in dem Korb, den er trägt. Viktor sieht Yuuris Augen nach unten huschen, um sicher zu stellen, dass nichts davon fliegt, aber das dauert nur eine Sekunde an, bevor er sich wieder dem Verkäufer zuwendet.

 

Makkachin hat angefangen zu winseln, und dreht sich um um Viktors Gesicht abzulecken. Seine Augen gucken bittend. „Was willst du, Junge?“ fragt Viktor, das Gesicht seines Hundes zwischen seine Hände nehmend. Makkachins Schwanz klopft auf den Boden und er dreht sich aus Viktors Händen heraus, um gespannt zurück zu Yuuri zu gucken, dem gerade die Eier gegeben werden. „Du kennst ihn doch nicht ma – Makka, _Nein_ ! Makka, _Stop_!“

 

Aber Makkachin rennt schon in die Richtung eines unwissenden Yuuris bellend als würde er einen alten Freund begrüßen. Viktor erhebt sich schnell zurück auf die Füße und beginnt, ihm nachzulaufen, nach der Leine greifend. Aber es ist hoffnungslos. Makka rennt zu schnell und Viktor kommt nicht schnell genug zu ihm und -

 

Oh.

 

Oh _nein_.

 

Alles passiert in slow-motion, oder zumindestens fühlt sich das in Viktor wachsendem Horror so an. Yuuri, der die plötzliche Aufregung mitbekommen hat, dreht sich zu Makkachin um, und seine Augen weiten sich vor Schreck. Er geht einen Schritt zurück, eine Hand vor sich ausgestreckt, die andere hebt den Korb zum Schutz über seinen Kopf. _Nein!_ Will Viktor rufen. _Tu das nicht! Die Eier werden zerbrechen!_

 

Makkahin hat sein Ziel fast erreicht. Von hinten kann Viktor sehen, wie seine Zunge seitlich aus seinem Mund hängt. Das ist alles, was er braucht, um bestätigen zu können, dass Makkachin auf Kollisionskurs ist. Aus eigener Erfahrung, wenn Makkachin mit seiner Zunge aus seinem Maul hängend auf ihn zu gekommen ist, musste Viktor sich immer für einen Aufprall und dafür, umgerannt zu werden, bereit machen.

 

Aber Yuuri bereitet sich nicht genug darauf vor. So bald Makkachin ihn trifft, fällt er. Hart.

 

Folgend ist das Geräusch von brechenden Eiern zu hören.

 

 _Ach du, Oh nein,_ denkt Viktor, während er zu Yuuri rennt. _Das ist so peinlich_ . „Tut mir wirklich leid“ fängt er an, sobald er nah genug ist. Makkachin ist überall auf dem armen Yuuri, leckt sein Gesicht und riecht an seinem jetzt ruiniertem blauen Shirt. Viktor verscheucht ihn mit einem „Geh _runter_ , Makka.“

 

Yuuri macht ein Gesicht, seine Nase verzieht sich und seine Augenbrauen schieben sich zusammen. Vorsichtig fährt er sich seine Finger durch die Haare und zieht sie wegg, als er rohes Ei berührt. Viktor hat sich noch nie in seinem Leben so sclecht gefühlt, und er fühlt sich noch schlechter als Yuuri anfängt, etwas an ihn zu gebärden.

 

„Entschuldigung, Ich vertehe nicht was das heißt.“ sagt er.

 

Yuuri zeigt auf den umgeschmissenen Korb, der etwas entfernt liegt und auch von Ei bedeckt ist, und macht eine runde Form mit seinen Händen, bevor er seine rechte Hand in einer Faust über seine Brust bewegt, und dann auf sich selbst zeigt. Viktor braucht eine Minute um zu verstehen, was er sagen will, aber irgendwann kommt er dahinter und bringt Yuuri den Korb. Yuuri kramt darin herum und holt ein (zum Glück sauberes) Notizbuch und einen Stift zum Vorschein, und schreibt _Dein Hund ist süß also ist es okay, keine Sorge._

 

Viktor gibt ihm ein schmerzvolles Lächeln zurück und bietet ihm eine Hand an, die Yuuri annimmt. „Hoch mit dir.“ sagt er und zieht ihn nach oben. „Wie viele Eier hattest du gekauft?“

 

 _Zwei Duzend_ , schreibt Yuuri.

 

„Okay.“

 

Er spürt ein halbherziges Ziehen an seiner Jacke als er sich dem Verkäufer zuwendet, aber es hört auf, solbald er den Mund geöffnet hat. Viktor kauft einen Ersatz für die Eier, und lässt Yuuri sie nach Rissen absuchen. Selbst Yuuris schmale Finger die Eier überprüfen zu sehen macht Viktors Herz stärker klopfen.

 

Er bezahlt die Eier und Yuuri nimmt die Kartons, und steckt sie in seinen Korb. Dann fragt Viktor den Verläufer, ob er Papiertücher für sie hat, und als der Verkäufer sich unter den stand beugt, um welche zu suchen, spürt Viktor das Ziehen zurückkommen, dieses Mal etwas stärker. Er dreht sich um, und wird sofort von einem Notizbuch in seinem Gesicht begrüßt.

 

„Was – _Yuuri,_ “ protestiert er, aber Yuuri schüttelt beharrlich das Notizbuch. Zeigt auf es.

 

Viktor nimmt sanft Yuuris Gelenk in seine Hand, um es still zu halten. Er bemerkt zufrieden, dass Yuuris Gesicht dabei etwas rot wird, aber zeigt keine Reaktion auf die Verlegenheit des anderen Mannes. Auf der offenen Seite des Notizbuches stehen die Worte: _Es ist Okay! Ich kann einfach nach Yu-Topia zurücklaufen und mich da sauber machen, ich brauche keine Papiertücher!_

 

„Du wirst das nicht tun, nicht mit Eigelb in deinen Haaren.“ wiederspricht Viktor.

 

Yuuri amcht eine genervtes Geräusch, schüttelt den Kopf und macht große Augen. Er zeigt mehrmals auf die Papiertücher, und Viktor seufzt.

 

„In Ordnung.“ räumt Viktor ein, Yuuris Handgelenk loslassend. „Wenn es das ist, das du machen möchtest.“

 

Ein leichtes Nicken ist alles was er als eine Antwort bekommt. Yuuris ganzes Gesicht ist mittlerweile knallrot. Er beugt sich über sein Notizbuch, schreibt wild etwas hinein und zeigt es dann: _Danke übrigens, dass du die Eier bezahlt hast. Wir sehen uns._

 

Viktor schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Du wirst mich nicht so einfach los. Es ist meine Schuld, dass dieses Chaos überhaupt passiert ist, also muss ich sicher gehen, dass du und deine Fracht sicher nach Hause kommen. Außerdem,“ und er kann ein Grinsen dabei nicht verhindern, „Hat dir noch nie jemand gesagt, dass man nicht alle Eier in einen Korb legen soll?“

 

Yuuris Augen werden weit, und seine Schultern schütteln in kaum kontrolliertem Lachen bevor er seinen Kopf schüttelt und schreibt, _Der war schlecht._

 

„Wirklich?“ wundert Viktor sich in gefälschter Nachdenklichkeit. „Ich dachte immer meine Wortspiel Fähigkeiten wären ziemlich gut. Oder zumindestens besser als mein Tanzen.“ Er zwinkert. Aber Yuuri legt nur verwirrt seinen Kopf zur Seite, seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich hinreißend zusammen.

 

 _Kein Kommentar_ , schreibt er. Viktor atemen scharf Luft ein.

 

„War ich so schlecht letzte Nacht?“ will er wissen, sich für zusätzlichen dramatischen Efekt ans Herz greifen. „Ich dachte wir hatten etwas besonderes?“ Und eigentlich wollte er einen Witz damit machen, aber irgendwie liegt nur noch mehr Verwirrung in Yuuris gutaussehenden Eigenschaften, und Viktors Herz sinkt wie ein Stein.

 

Yuuri erinnert sich nicht an letzte Nacht.

 

Das würde erklären, warum er vorhin so grob gewesen war.

 

 _Oh, Viktor Nikiforov, du bist ein absoluter Arsch,_ denkt er, beobachtend wie Yuuris Ausdruck von verwirrt zu besorgt wechselt. Der dunkelhaarige Mann schreibt etwas in sein Notizbuch, und zeigt es dann.

 

_Gehts dir gut?_

 

Viktor nickt, setzt ein Lächlen auf, das er nicht wirklich ernst meinen kann. Der Verkäufer räuspert sich, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, und hält ihnen einen Stapel Tücher hin. Viktor nimmt sie taub entgegen, und dreht sich dann zurück zu Yuuri.

 

„Bist du sicher, dass du die nicht haben willst? Ei in den Haaren kann etwas ekelhaft auf dem Nachhauseweg sein, weißt du. Lass mich einfach -“ und er streckt seine Hand aus, und wischt etwas von dem Eigelb von der Seite von Yuuris Kopf. Yuuri wird rot, und nimmt die Papiertücher von ihm, bevor er den Korb in Viktors Hand schiebt.

 

Sie entfernen sich von dem Verkäufer mit Makkachin neben ihnen, der einen zufrieden Rhythmus in seinen Schritten hat.

 

Viktor schaut seinen Hund vorwurfsvoll an, und bekommt die Hunde-Version eines selbstgefälligen Grinsens als Anteort.

 

„Entschuldigung wegen Makka,“ sagt Viktor als Yuuri halbherzig an den Ei-Flecken überall auf seinem Körper tupft.

 

Yuuri zuckt mit den Schultern. Viktor fühlt Schuld in seinem Magen grummeln. Es scheint, als könnte kein Schleimen das wieder gut machen.

 

„Ich kann deine Klamotten ersetzen, wenn die Flecken nicht rausgehen?“ bietet er an.

 

Yuuri schüttelt den Kopf. Er schmeißt die verdreckten Servietten in einen nahen Mülleimer, bevor er seine Hand wieder für den Korb ausstreckt. Viktor schultert seine eigenen Tüten (In denen momentan nur die Radieschen und die zwei Makrelen sin), und folgt Yuuri die Marktstraße herunter.

 

„Lass mich dich zumindestens nach hause begleiten.“ jammert er. „Es tut mir leid, ich – Du erinnerst dich nicht an mich, aber wir haben uns letzte Nacht bei den Leroys getroffen. Wir haben getanzt? Ich hb mich gewundert, wann ich dich das nächste Mal sehen würde, also stell dir meine Überraschung als hier auf dich getroffen bin – Naja, eigentlich ist Makkachin auf dich getroffen.“

 

Yuuri sagt nichts (wie auch?), und scheint damit beschäftigt zu sein, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Viktor seuftzt, und beobachtet den nachdenklichen Ausdruck des dunkelhaarigen Mannes, auf der Suche nach auch nur kleinen Anzeichen, dass er genervt von Viktors Anwesenheit sein könnte. Er hofft, dass das nicht der Fall ist. Viktor ist zwar ein bisschen aufdringlich, aber er weiß, wann er Grenzen überschreitet.

 

„Entschuldigung wegen meinem Labern. Ich bleib jetzt still.“ bietet er an. Sie laufen nur zwei Schritte weiter, bevor er das Notizbuch gegen seinen Arm stoßen fühlt.

 

Yuuris Gekritzel sagt: _Schon okay. Ich mag es, dich reden zu hören._

 

„Du bist mir nicht Böse?“ wundert sich Viktor.

 

_Wie du schon gesagt hast, es war dein Hund, der mich umgerannt hat, nicht du._

 

„Richtig.“ Viktor seuftzt. Sie sind endlich an der Promenade, die Geräusche und Gerüche des Bauernmarktes schwinden etwas in Intensivität. Nach einem Moment von gespannter Stille, fängt Viktor wieder an zu reden. „Wofür brauchtest du denn überhaupt zwei Duzend Eier?“

 

 _Familiengeschäft,_ antwortet Yuuri.

 

„Stimmt.“ wiederholt Viktor. „Ihr leitet das Restaurant, mh?“

 

Yuuri nickt. _Hast du Yu-Topia schon besucht?_

 

„Nein, aber ich will die ganze Zeit schon. _Jetzt_ habe ich mehr Gründe dafür.“ Viktor zwinkert ihn wieder an, und macht ein innerliches High-five mit sich selbst, als erneut ein pinker Farbton auf Yuuris Wangen erscheint. „Hilfst du jemals im Spa aus? Du weißt schon, Gibst Massagen und Pediküren und so?“

 

Yuuri lacht. _Wir überlassen das lieber den Proffessionellen,_ schreibt er.

 

„Schade.“ sagt Viktor, weil er ein schamloser Flirter ist und es ist ja alles oder nichts. „Ich wäre mehr in einer Massage interessiert, wenn du sie geben würdest.“

 

Yuuri wird noch röter. _Ich wäre katastrophal,_ antwortet er.

 

„Irgendwie kann ich das nicht ganz glauben.“

 

Yuuri schüttelt seinen Kopf, Verzweiflung in seinen Bewegungen. Sie erreichen endlich das Yu-Topia Seaside Resort am Ende der Promenade, und Viktor kann es sich zum ersten Mal richtig angucken. Es ist von außen ein altes schlossmäßiges Haus, mit einem charkteristischen Dach mit roten Kacheln und ein paar Türmen, die noch immer an ein Schloss erinnern, aber da sind auch Laternen über den Fenstern und, und ein paar der renovierten Flügeln erinnern mit den klaren Linien und hölzernen Details mehr an ein Japanisches Badehaus.

 

Der Haupteingang zum Hotel ist unter einem großen Bogen, durch den man einen kleinen Kreisel sehen kann. Mehrere Autos stehen dort am Rand, und andere fahren weg, um durch den Kreisel auf die Bowhill Straße zu kommen. Yuuri bleibt kurz davor bei dem Steinüberhang stehen und nickt in Richtung der beeindruckend geschnitzten Eichentüren, die ins Resort führen.

 

 _Du hast mich jetzt in Sicherheit gebracht_ schreibt er. _Danke für die Eier._

 

„Okay.“ sagt Viktor, auch wenn er das exakte Gegenteil spürt. Makkachin winselt ein bisschen, als würde er zustimmen. Aber Yuuri nickt kurz, winkt ihnen zum Abschied, und dreht sich dann in Richtung der Türen.

 

Viktor will schreien, ihn stoppen. Da sind noch so viele sachen, die er sagen möchte. Er hat nichtmal die Kontaktinformationen des Mannes, verdammt noch Mal! Aber die Worte scheinen in seiner Kehle stecken zu bleiben, also kann er nichts anderes tun, als Yuuri zuzugucken, wie er auf die Türen zuläuft.

 

„Entschuldigung!“ ruft jemand, und Viktor muss aus dem Weg eines gestresst aussehenden Hotelpagen mit einem riesigen Gepäckwagen beladen mit Koffern springen. Als der Page mit dem Wagen im Resort verschwunden sind, ist Yuuri das auch.

 

* * *

 

Später diesen Nachmittag, während er mit Makkachin am Strand entlangläuft, sieht Viktor Katsudo die Robbe unter dem Pier hervorkommen.

 

Makkachin bellt aufgeregt, und zieht an seiner Leine zu der Robbe hin. Aber Katsudon sieht den Pudel, und zu Viktors Überraschung, dreht er sich weg und gleitet zurück ins Wasser.

 

Makkachin stopt kurz vor dem Wasseranfang und winselt, als würde er die Robbe fragen warum sie jetzt wegrennt, waren sie nicht Freunde? Aber katsudon verschwindet ohne einen zweiten Blick im Blau, und Viktor reicht nach unten um Makkachin mitleidig zu streicheln.

 

„Das tut weh, Makka.“ sagt er leise, während Makkachin verloren auf das Wasser sieht. „Komm, holen wir dir eine Entschädigung.“

 

* * *

**E inweihungswoche 2016 Eventplan**

 

Wie viele Anwohner von Torvill Cove wissen, hat die Einweihungswoche mit einem Knall begonnen! Als Tradition, ist die Einweihungswoche der Beginn der Touristensaison hier in Torvill Cove, wo reiche Stadtleute, die in Schoß dieser Stadt zurückkommen, eine Woche voller aufwendiger Partys veranstalten. Der _Torvill Cove Reporter_ hat hier einige der meisterwarteten Events gesammelt. Solange das nicht anders da steht, sind alle dieser Events kostenlos und offen für alle die möchten!

 

**FREITAG, 23 APRIL**

 

Die Rückkehr des Königs: Leroy Familien Rückkehr Party

_19:00 – 1.00 Uhr bei Bowhill Straße 21. Semi-formale Kleidung erwartet ._

 

**SAMSTAG, 25 APRIL**

 

Munro Familen Rückehr Party

_20:00 Uhr – Mitternacht bei Gartenstraße 4_

 

**MONTAG, 25 APRIL**

 

Fass an der Bucht: Knight Familien Rückkehr Party

_20:30 – 1:00 bei Clarkstraße 25_

 

**DIENSTAG, 26 APRIL**

 

Gibson Familien Rückkehr Party

_16:00 – 20:00 Uhr bei Bowhill Straße 34. Nur offen für auf Facebook eingeladene Gäste._

 

**MITTWOCH, 27 APRIL**

 

Clan Fraser Highland und Insel Wiedertreffen

_18:00 – 21:00 Uhr in der Torvill Cove Stadthalle. Schottenkaro erwünscht. Nur offen für Mitglieder des Clans und ihren Gästen._

 

Fritzpatrick Familien Rückkehr Party

_20.00 Uhr – Mitternacht bei Gartenstraße 6. Strandkleidung empfohlen_

 

**DONNERSTAG, 28 APRIL**

 

McAdam Familien Rückkehr Party

_18:00 – 22:00 Uhr bei Clarkstraße 19._

 

CineCove Doppelevent: _Der König und der Eisläufer_ und _Victory on Ice_

 _7:30 Uhr – Mitternacht an der Promenade. Bringt eure eigenen Decken und Stühle mit!_ _Ihr könnt dort auch Sachen kaufen._

 

**FREITAG, 29 APRIL**

 

Gray Familien Rückkehr Party

_20:00 – 3:00 Uhr bei Bowhill Straße 27. Semi-formale Kleidung erwartet._

 

**SAMSTAG, 30 APRIL**

 

Ballsaal am Strand: Westküstenswing

_19:00 – 20:00 Uhr an der Promenade. Leitung: Minako Okukawa und Celestino Cialdini_

 

Erstes Konzert in Sommerzeit an der Bucht 2016: Junge Songwriter Schau

_20:00 – 22:30 Uhr an der Promenade. Mit CHVRCHES und dem lokalen Künstler Leo de la Iglesia_

 

Eine Liste mit allen Events und ihren Standorten kann in der Bücherei, unserer Website, oder auf Instagram unter #torvillcoveeinweihungswoche2016 gefunden werden.

 

* * *

 

Viktor geht noch auf einige Einweihungspartys, größtenteils aus Hoffnung, Yuuri wiederzutreffen.

 

Am Montag taucht er mit Christophe zu der Party auf. Die Atmosphäre auf dieser fühlt sich wie eine Amerikanische Studentenverbindungparty, und Viktor wird eher unschön an die Partys, die er an der Harvard University besucht hat, um für Kirschverdreht zu recherchieren, besucht hat. Irgendein Kind mit einem Snapback wird von zwei extrem großen Männern über einem Fass Bier hochgezogen, und als Viktor versucht eine Toilette zu finden, stolpert er über jemanden, der eine Mischung aus verschiedenen hochprozentigen Stoffe in die Badewanne kippt.

 

„Sind hier überhaupt irgendwo Eltern die auf das Chaos hier aufpassen?“ fragt er Christophe, nachdem er ihn endlich wiedergefunden hat, der sich gerade mit einem Mann mit kinnlangem braunen Haar unterhalten hat. Christophe zuckt mit den Schultern, nimmt einen Schluck aus etwas in einem der roten Plastikbecher und verzieht das Gesicht bei dem Geschmack. Viktor will gar nicht erst _wissen_ was darin ist.

 

Er geht in die Küche um sich selbst einen Drink einzuschenken, weil er weder dem Saft aus dem Fass traut, noch dem Zeug, dass ein Teenager mit pickeligem Gesicht, zerzaustem Haar und einer Zahnspange austeilt. Da ist keine Möglichkeit, dass Yuuri in der Nähe dieser Party ist; wenn er schon so viel Champanger auf der (sehr, sehr viel) schlichteren Leroy Party trinken musste, um sich selbst von der Wand wegbewegen zu können, dann würde Viktor nicht wissen wollen wie viel er bei dieser Party trinken müsste.

 

Und mit diesem Gedanken beginnt Viktor, die Minuten herunter zu zählen, bis es gesellschaftlich akzeptabel für ihn ist, zu gehen. Nahcdem er sich etwas Vodka aus einer Flasche von einer Ecke der Küche eingegossen hat, verlässt er sie in Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo er auf ein bedenkliches Bild von Yuri Plisetsky trifft, der gegen einen blonden Mann in verschiedenen Schattierung von limettengrün im Bierpong antritt.

 

„Weiß er, dass du fünfzehn bist?“ fragt Viktor Yuri. Der dreht sich um, um in anzusehen, sein Ausdruck unbelustigt.

 

„Weißt du, wann man die Klappe halten sollte?“ antwortet er trocken und zieht ohne abzuwarten Mila zum Mitspielen aus der Menge.

 

Viktor will garnicht erst wissen, wie die _beiden_ wissen, wie man dieses Spiel spielt. Also geht er zurück zu Christophe, seinen Drink auf dem Weg beendent. Als er durch die Küche läuft, um seinen Becher aufzufüllen, hört er einen Ruf aus dem anderen Raum, gefolgt von einem unverwechselbaren Schrei von Yuri Plisetsky: „Ich werd dir mit diesem Spiel deinen beschissenen Arsch versohlen, JJ!“

 

„Hört sich an, als hätten sie Spaß,“ mint Christophe unbesorgt, und Viktor seuftzt.

 

Die Party am Mittwoch ist etwas besser. Sie findet im Hinterhof des Haues, das die Party veranstalltet, fest, und sie haben einige aufblaßbare Sachen ins Wasser geschmissen. Das Wasser ist immernoch ziemlich kalt, aber die Nacht ist warm und die Familie hat mehrere Heizkörper und einen Grill aufgestellt. Irgendwann nachdem die Sonne untergegangen ist, entzünden sie auch noch ein Lagerfeuer in der Feuerstelle, sodass die Leute Marshmallows und Stockbrot rösten können.

 

Viktor kommt alleine zur Party, un nachdem er einige Zeit im Wasser verbracht hat, geht er zur Feuerstelle, um sich eine erfrischung zu holen. Yuri Plisetsky ist auch auf dieser Party, und setzt mit großer Hingabe seine Marshmallows in Brand. Viktor muss darüber etwas lachen.

 

Er trifft allerdings auch auf Phichtit, als er in der Schlange für gegrillte Würstchen wartet. Phichit hat seins schon bekommen, und macht anscheinend Fotos von seinem Teller für Instagram. „Viktor!“ ruft er, nachdem er das Bild gepostet hat. „Schön, dich hier zu sehen! Lass ein Selfie für Insta machen.“

 

Viktor stimmt zu, in die Kamera zwinkernd während Phichit neben ihm ein Gesicht zieht. „Hast du Yuuri mitgebracht?“ fragt er sobald sie das Foto gemacht haben. Phichit muss lachen.

 

„Ich habs versucht, aber er hat gesagt er ist beschäftigt.“ sagt er.

 

Viktor nickt, und zeigt dann auf die Würstchen. „Sind die gut?“ fragt er.

 

Phichit zuckt mit den Schultern. „Könnte schlimmer sein.“ antwortet er. „Eine der Partys letztes Jahr hatte Haggis. Das ist eine von diesen ziemlich speziellen gerichten, weißt du – entweder liebst du es oder du veranscheust es. Die Leute haben sich noch Tage später da drüber gestritten.“

 

„Das könnte man aber auch über fast jedes Britische Gericht sagen.“ meint Viktor.

 

Phichit lacht. „Naja, ich bin sicherlich nicht wegen dem Essen nach Torvill Cove gekommen.“ sagt er.

 

„Warum _bist_ du denn hergekommen?“ wundert Viktor sich.

 

Phichit zuckt mit den Schultern. „Es ist eine schöne Stadt mit überraschend vielen Möglichkeiten? Außerdem haben sie hier eine starke Abteilung für Kunst. Und ich wollte einen Szenenwechsel von Bangkog.“

 

Viktor nickt, zu der untergehenden Sonne am Horizont guckend. Für einen kurzen Moment denkt er, den glatten schwarzen Kopf von Katsudon in sicherer Entfernung zur Party aus dem Wasser schauen zu sehen, aber er blinzelt und der Kopf ist verschwunden.

 

Die letzte Party, zu der Viktor geht ist am Freitag. Sie scheint relativ ruhig; viele Leute sind warscheinlich von dem vielen feiern in dieser Woche erschöpft und ruhen sich jetzt für das Konzert morgen aus. Viktor findet es komisch, dass die Sommerzeitkonzert – Reihe vor Mai beginnt, aber vielleicht ist der Name auch nur zur Anziehung von Touristen da.

 

Auch wenn dieses Jahr die Touristensaison viel früher gestartet _hat_ , dank ihm und Katsudon…

 

Viktor lässt sich von der Live Jazzmusik auf dieser Party berauschen. Er erkennt einige der Musiker wieder: Leo de la Iglesia, der lokale Rettungsschwimmer aus Amerika, den er auf JJs Party getroffen hat spielt Saxophon und Guan-Hong ist am Klavier. Die anderen drei Mitglieder der Band, von dem grummeligen Bassist zu dem finsteren Trompetenspieler zu der Schlagzeugspielerin mit halbrasiertem Kopf, erkennt Viktor nicht. Aber all das zur Seite, sie sind ziemlich gut.

 

 _Das ist eine Party, auf die Yuuri gehen könnte,_ denkt Viktor. Die Musik ist beruhigend, die Stimmung ist entspannt und das Essen ist lecker. Er nimmt ein Glas Champanger von einem vorbeilaufenden Kellner, den Raum nach Anzeiche auf Yuuri absuchen.

 

Da ist jemand schwarz gekleidetes mit dunklen Haaren, der sich an eine Säule lehnt. Vikto bewegt sich in seine Richtung, sein Herz rasend. _Vielleicht?_ wundert er sich als er der Person näher kommt.

 

Aber dann dreht sich die Person um, und Viktor realisiert mit einem sinkenden Gefühl, dass das nicht Yuuri ist – es ist ein komplett Fremder mit einem dunklen Undercut und einem anscheinend bleibend genervten Gesicht. Viktor geht einen Schritt zurück, und beschäftigt sich sofort damit, den Erfrischungentisch wiederzufinden, soadss er weiter Pasteten und kleine Kekse essen kann.

 

Enttäuschung fließt durch ihn, die sich mit den folgenden Stunden des vergeblichen Wartens immer stärker verwurzelt. Dieses Mal sieht Viktor keine bekannten Gesichter, also kann er nicht ienal jemanden fragen, ob er Yuuri gesehen hat. Was irgendwie auch gut ist, da andauerndes Fragen nach Yuuri ihn fürchterlich verzweifelt aussehen lässt.

 

Er gibt endlich seine Suche auf und nimmt sich noch eine Pastete für seinen langen, einsamen Weg nach Hause mit. Die Lichter und laternen von Yu-Topia scheinen hell als Viktor an ihnen vorbei läuft, und er wundert sich (nicht zum ersten Mal), welche von ihnen zu Yuuri gehört.

 

* * *

 

**NEU! Torvill Cove Geister und Legenden Tour.**

 

Kommt zu Haggis Abenteuer für unsere neuste und gruslegiste Tour! Die Torvill Cove Geister und Legenden Tour nimmt euch mit durch diese historische kleine Stadt nach Sonnenuntergang, um die heimgesuchtesten Orte hier zu finden. Entdecke völlig neue Seiten von bekannten Plätzen in Torvill, wie das Karussell an der Promenade, das Yu-Topia Resort und der alte Bowhill Friedhof!

 

Touren starten Montag-, Mittwoch- und Donnerstagnacht nach dem Sonnenuntergang beim Besucherzentrum am Pier. Warme Kleidung und festes Schuhwerk ist empfohlen, da dies ein zweistündiger Ausflug wird.

 

**Jetzt Buchen**

 

* * *

 

Das Hauptquatier der Torvill Cove Küstenwache liegt im Besucherzentrum beim Eingang zum Pier. Es teilt sich den Platz mit einer kleinen Tourengesellschaft, die Bootsfahrten, Fahrradtouren und eine Geistertour nach Sonnenuntergang anbietet.

 

„Das ist alles für die Touristen.“ sagt Yuuko unbeschwert, den bösen Blick des Angestellten der eben genannten Firma durchs Fenster ignorierend. „Die werden immer etwas unhöflich wenn es um den alten Plisetsky geht, weil er nicht so viel von ihnen hält, aber mal ernsthaft, wenn du eine _echte_ Geistertour suchst, die die er oben im Leuchtturm gibt sind viel besser als die aus der Stadt.“

 

Das Paar, das mit dem Arbeiter der Tourgesellschaft gesprochen hatte, scheint bei dem Vorschlag aufzuhorchen. Viktor muss kichern.

 

„Es ist irgendwie unhöflich, das zu sagen wennn die dich hören können.“ erwähnt er.

 

„Ich glaube, dass man den Leuten ein authentisches Erlebnis unserer Stadt geben sollte,“ antwortet Yuuko ohne Scham. Der Mitarbeiter der Gesellschaft schießt mit seinen Blicken förmlich Messer auf sie. Viktor bemüht sich um ein Lächeln.

 

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken, den Leuchtturm zu besuchen, wenn du das sagst!“ sagt er. „Auch wenn ich vermute, dass Yuri das nicht so toll finden wird wenn ich da einfach so hinkomme.“

 

Yuuko lacht. „Wenn er nicht kratzig zu dir, hat er entweder irgedwas vor oder ist krank. Man muss es sich erst verdienen, aber er ist ein gutes Kind im Herzen.“

 

Viktor lächelt, als der Mitarbeiter der anderen Firma das Paar vom Besucherzentrum weglockt, um sie davon zu überzeugen, dass eine Geistertour der Stadt ihr Geld und ihre Zeit doch wert ist. Yuuko kichert zu ihren fliehenden Rücken.

 

„Die Leiter der Touren benutzen eh sein Buch über Geistergeschichten in Torvill Cove.“ sagt sie. „Also haben sie so ziemlich den selben Inhalt.“

 

„Er hat ein Buch darüber geschrieben?“ fragt Viktor interessiert.

 

„Jap, du kamst es im Buchladen oder der Bücherei bekommen. Es ist eine sehr gute Sammlung. Er wurde nur als Herausgeber erwähnt, aber er hat so viel Arbeit ins Bearbeiten der Legenden gesteckt das er eigentlich als Autor genannt werden sollte.“ Yuuko lehnt ihre Ellenbogen auf die Theke und legt ihren Kopf zur Seite. „Aber irgendetwas sagt mir, dass du nicht hier bist, um über das Buch vom alten Plisetsky zu sprechen.“

 

Viktor lacht und reibt sich den Nacken. „Du hast mich erwischt, Yuuko.2 sagt er. „Ich… Naja. Ich wollte bloß nach Yuuri Katsuki sehen? Er war auf keiner der anderen Partys in der Einweihungswoche, und...“ stottert er mit einem Schulterzucken. „Tut mir Leid, das Klingt etwas vorschnell von mir.“

 

Yuuko lacht auch. „Etwas, Ja.“ stimmt sie zu, bevor sie ihr Kinn auf ihrer Hand abstützt und ihn durch ihr Pony hindurch begutachtet. „Er ist nicht so eine Partyperson, weißt du. Aber normalerweise kann man ihn mit texten oder so erreichen. Hast du nicht seine Nummer?“

 

„Unglücklicherweise nicht. Ich hatte keine Chance danach zu fragen.“

 

Yuuko summt zustimmten. „Naja, tut mir leid, aber dann ich kann dir da nicht helfen.“

 

Viktor zuckt mit den Schultern „Das ist in Ordnung. Ich werde mich wohl damit abfinden müssen ihn nie wieder zu sehen, es sei denn mein Hund rennt ihn beim Bauernmarkt wieder um.“ Er lacht verlegen. „Ist das der Grund warum er mich vermeidet? Wegen Makkachin?“

 

Yuukos Ausdruck verändert sich etwas, sie sieht plötzlich aus, als fühle sie sich ungemütlich. „Ich _denke_ … nicht?“ antwortet sie. Ihre Stimme etwas piepsiger als normalerweise. „Aber bei Yuuri darfst du dir da nie sicher sein, er kann manchmal ziemlich überraschend sein.“

 

Viktor nickt, seine Finger trommeln auf der Theke. „Ich denke schon.“ stimmt er zu. „Er ist die erste Person hier in Torvill, die noch nicht _Der König und der Eisläufer_ erwähnt hat. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher ob er überhaupt weiß, dass ich schreibe.“

 

Yuuko schnauft nur. „Oh, er _weiß_.“ sagt sie grinsend.

 

„Wirklich?“ Viktor ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine Augen glänzen. Wenn er komplett ehrlich mit sich selbst ist, kann er sich nicht an eine längere Unterhaltung mit jemandem erinnern, die nicht irgendwann sein Schreiben, seine Bücher, oder wann sein nächstes Buch erscheint thematisiert hat. Der Fakt, dass Yuuri versucht diese Themen zu umgehen ist, ehrlich gesagt, ziemlich süß.

 

Yuukos wissendes Grinsen weitet sich. „Er hat deine Arbeit an seinem ersten Jahr an der St Andrews entdeckt.“ sagt sie. „Also würde ich sagen, dass er einer deiner frühsten Fans ist, da er vor Kurzem seinen Abschluss gemacht hat.“

 

„Oh.“ sagt Viktor nur. Eine plötzliche Idee erscheint in seinem Kopf. Vielleicht, wenn er Glück hat und alles so läuft wie es soll, könnte er Yuuri trotz allem wiedertreffen.

 

Sein Handy klingelt plötzlich. Vikto entschuldigt sich selbst, um den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen, zu Yuuko winkend als er sich etwas entfernt.

 

„Hallo?“ fragt er.

 

„ _Viktor!“_ ruft Natalie Leroy aus, als hätte die Welt gerade einen Sinn gefunden. _„Nur um in Kontakt zu bleiben – hast du nachgedacht über was wir gesprochen hatten?“_

 

„Ja.“ sagt Viktor. „Ich mach es."

 

* * *

 

 **An:** Yakov Feltsman (  yfeltsman@lidwinajackson.co.uk  )  
**Von **:** ** Viktor Nikiforov (  v-nikiforov@gmail.com  )

**Ein schlauer Mann hat mir mal gesagt…**

 

...dass es einfacher ist, um Vergebung zu bitten als für Erlaubnis zu fragen.

Also sage ich dir hiermit, dass ich ein Meet und Greet in Torvill für ihren Buchclub machen werde!

 

xx,

vn

 

–

 

 **An:** Viktor Nikiforov (  v-nikiforov@gmail.com  )  
**Von **:** ** Yakov Feltsman (  yfeltsman@lidwinajackson.co.uk  )

**Re: Ein schlauer Mann hat mir mal gesagt…**

 

Vitya,

 

Nirgendwo in deiner Nachricht fängst du überhaupt, an um Vergebung zu bitten. Aber es ist ja nicht so, als könnte ich dich aufhalten. Genieß es, aber erinnere dich daran, dass du mir immer noch was für den Verlag schuldest.

 

-Yakov

 

–

 

 **An:** Yakov Feltsman (  yfeltsman@lidwinajackson.co.uk  )  
**Von **:** ** Viktor Nikiforov (  v-nikiforov@gmail.com  )

**Re: Re: Ein schlauer Mann hat mir mal gesagt…**

 

Ich arbeite dran! Ich kann hier so viel tun, weißt du. Aber immerhin kann ich etwas Werbung machen, bevor ich wirklich anfange zu schreiben!

 

xx,

vn

 

–

 

 **An:** Viktor Nikiforov (  v-nikiforov@gmail.com  )  
**Von **:** ** Yakov Feltsman (  yfeltsman@lidwinajackson.co.uk  )

**Re: Re: Re: Ein schlauer Mann hat mir mal gesagt…**

 

Vitya,

 

Was schreibst du überhaupt, wenn du nicht mal eine Idee für mich hattest?

 

-Yakov

 

–

 

 **An:** Yakov Feltsman (  yfeltsman@lidwinajackson.co.uk  )  
**Von **:** ** Viktor Nikiforov (  v-nikiforov@gmail.com  )

**Re: Re: Re: Re: Ein schlauer Mann hat mir mal gesagt…**

 

Lass dich überraschen!

 

xx,

vn

 

–

 

 **An:** Viktor Nikiforov (  v-nikiforov@gmail.com  )  
**Von **:** ** Yakov Feltsman (  yfeltsman@lidwinajackson.co.uk  )

**Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Ein schlauer Mann hat mir mal gesagt…**

 

Vitya,

Das hört sich an wie Viktor-Sprache für ‚Ich weiß nicht was ich tue‘.

 

-Yakov

 

–

 

 **An:** Yakov Feltsman (  yfeltsman@lidwinajackson.co.uk  )  
**Von **:** ** Viktor Nikiforov (  v-nikiforov@gmail.com  )

**Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Ein schlauer Mann hat mir mal gesagt…**

 

Hab mal mehr Glauben in mich! Ich schwöre ich weiß was ich tue. Warte einfach. Es wird sich lohnen.

 

xx,

vn

 

* * *

 

Der Torvill Cove Buchclub lädt herzlich ein zu einem

 

MEET UND GREET

mit

VIKTOR NIKIFOROV

(Autor von _Der König und der Eisläufer_ )

 

7\. Mai 2016

17:00 – 19:00 Uhr

Torvills Schätze Buchladen und Souvenirshop

Marktstraße 14, Torvill Cove

 

Rückmeldung und Fragen an Nathalie Leroy ([nathalie_leroy@gmail.com](mailto:nathalie_leroy@gmail.com))

 

Bringt eure Kopien von _Der König und der Eisläufer_ zum signieren mit.

 

* * *

 

Der Laden scheint zum Bersten voll mit Menschen zu sein, die ihn treffen wollen. Er ist sich nicht mehr sicher, wie viele Kopien von _Der König und der Eisläufer_ er schon signiert hat, aber seine Hand tut weh und es sind noch _so viele_ Bücher übrig.

 

Er trinkt einen Schluck Wasser, isst ein paar von den Snacks, die Guan-Hong ihm vom Erfrischungentisch gebracht hat, und lächelt die nächste Person in der Schlange an. Es ist Leo de la Iglesia, der immer noch vom Meer durchnässt ist, obwohl er schon seit einer halben Stunde in der Schlange steht.

 

„Wie war der Strand heute?“ fragt Viktor, als er eine Notiz in Leos Kopie _Der König und der Eisläufer_ schreibt.

 

„Voll. Wie müssen echt viel arbeiten.“ Leo fährt sich eine Hand durch die braunen Haare, und dann ertönt ein Klacken von Viktors Seite, wo Guan-Hong einen Stift fallen lassen hat. Viktor muss darüber Lächeln. „Yuuko denkt allerdings, dass da am Ende der Woche ein Sturm kommt, dann müssten wir die Surfregeln verschärfen. Das könnte die Strände etwas leeren, aber Touristen können manchmal so stur sein.“

 

„Einige Leute werden ins Wasser gehen, egal was für ein Wetter wir haben.“ stimmt Nathalie Leroy von Viktors anderer Seite zu, wo sie seit einigen Minuten herumstrollt um sicherzugehen, dass Viktor nichts braucht. Das ist nur ein _bisschen_ viel.

 

Er richtet sich auf und gibt Leo sein Buch. „Willst du ein Selfie für Instagram?“ fragt er. Leo stimmt zu und sie machen schnell eins, bevor Leo sich an die Seite zu Guan-Hong stellt.

 

Viktor beobachtet die Linie hinter der nächsten Person. Da ist kein Anzeichen an das bekannte Chaos an schwarzen Haaren, oder an die blau geramten Brillengläser. Aber vielleicht wartet Yuuri bis zum Ende, um hier aufzutauchen. Er muss weitermachen, nur für den Fall.

 

Viktor lächelt die nächste Person an. „An wen geht das?“ fragt er.

 

„Cassandra Duan,“ sagt sie, ihn anlächelnd. Viktor bemerkt, dass ihr Buch _Kirschverdreht_ ist und lächelt.

 

„Kein Fan von _Der König und der Eisläufer_?“ fragt er.

 

„Ehrlich gesagt bin ich mehr an Jake Buttle interessiert.“ antwortet sie.

 

Viktor lacht. „Das freut mich! Ich habe es geliebt, über Butter und seine Freunde zu schreiben.“

 

„Ich habe da noch eine Frage,“ fährt Cassandra fort, und Viktor zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben, um sie zu ermutigen. „Kapitel Sieben.“

 

Viktor lacht. „Definitiv ein Kuss.“ sagt er. Sie macht einen Fist-pump. „Yeah, die Lektoren haben die Wörter etwas vermischt, aber ich wollte definitiv, dass Butter und Gene sich küssen als die Mariners de Stanley Cup gewonnen haben.“

 

„Danke Gott! Alle meine Freunde waren davon überzeugt, dass es nur eine Umarmung war.“

 

„Naja, es ist Gottes Wort, dass sie sich geküsst haben, also lagen deine Freunde falsch.“ Viktor gibt ihr mit einem zwinkern das Buch zurück. „Danke für deine Unterstützung!“

 

Die nächste Person ist nicht Yuuri, und die danach auch nicht. Viktor sitzt geduldigt für die nächsten zwei Stunden da, signiert Bücher und lächelt für Selfies in der Hoffnung, dass die nächste Person in der Reihe Yuuri ist.

 

Seine Hoffnung steigt etwss, als er Phichit sieht, die allerdings etwas gedämpft wird als er sieht, wie viele Bücher er dabei hat.

 

„Du nutzt das wirklich aus, was?“ bemerkt Viktor als die Bücher vor ihm ausgelegt sind. Da sind nicht nur jeweils zwei Exemplare aller Bücher der Eistriade sind, sondern auch einige seiner früheren, unbedeuteren Werke – er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass _Die tanzenden Klingen_ nicht mehr gedruckt wird, und wie genau hat Phichit sein erstes Gedichtsammelband ( _Über die Geometrie der Schneeflocken_ ) gefunden, wenn es nur fünfhundert Kopien in der Welt gibt?

 

„Bevor du fragst, die sind nicht alle mir.“ sagt Phichit, als Viktor anfängt sie zu signieren. „Eigentlich sind die meisten von Yuuri.“

 

Vikto horcht bei Yuuris Namen auf. „Warum ist er nicht gekommen?“ fragt er.

 

„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht.“ sagt phichit, wobei er etwas unbehaglich aussieht. „Er hat nur gesagt, dass er sich nicht gut fühlt.“

 

„Aber er hat dir eine ziemliche Sammlung zum Unterschreiben gegeben,“ bemerkt Viktor, hoffend dass der Fakt, dass seine Organe in ihm gerade einen Tango tanzen, nicht zu sehr auffällt. Als Yuuko ihm erzählt hat, dass Yuuri ein Fan war, hatte sie nicht erwähnt, dass er sogar seine frühsten Werke gesammelt hat!

 

„Ah, ja, er hat sich immer mehr für deine Gedichte interessiert, hat er mir zumindestens erzählt.“ Phichit zuckt mit den Schultern. „Yuuri ist einer dieser Leute, die mehr freie Zeit haben als sie wissen was sie damit machen sollen, also liest er viel und schreibt auch selbst.“

 

„Dann betrachte mich mal als interessiert.“ antwortet Viktor, als er liebevoll seinen Namen (plus extra Herzchen) auf die erste Seite einer zerfledderten Ausgabe von _Die tanzenden Klingen_ schreibt. Dann winkt er mit der Ausgabe von _Über die Geometrie der Schneeflocken_. „Ist das seins?“ fragt er, auch wenn er sich ziemlich sicher ist, dass er die Antwort bereits kennt.

 

Phichit nickt. Viktor grinst, und schreibt seine Nummer auf die Seite neben seinem Autogram.

 

* * *

 

 **Von** : [unbekannte Nummer]

hi! Ich bins, Yuuri. Du hast deine Nummer in meine Kopie deiner Gedichtssammlung geschrieben?

 

 **An** : Yuuri ❤

yuuri! So froh, wieder mit dir zu reden! ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)

 

 **Von** : Yuuri ❤

haha das kamoji sieht aus wie du, dein mund macht die selbe form wenn du lächelst

 

 **An** : Yuuri ❤

oh? soll ich das öfters machen? (*´ ♡ `*)

 

 **Von** : Yuuri ❤

Es ist echt cute (*/ω＼*)

 

 **An** : Yuuri ❤

ich glaube in der cuteness sache schlägst du mich. Du siehst sogar mit ei im haar süß aus (´ ♡ ˘ ʃƪ)

 

 **Von** : Yuuri ❤

das hat ewig gedauert bis ich das draußen hatte (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ

 

 **An** : Yuuri ❤

nochmal

tut mir leid wegen makka

er mag dich wirklich! Er hat das noch nie mit jemandem außer mir gemacht

 

 **An** : Yuuri ❤

lass es mich wenigstens wieder gut machen (；^ ♡ ^)୨

 

 **Von** : Yuuri ❤

das brauchst du nicht1 du hast schon die eier gekauft!

 

 **An** : Yuuri ❤

was wenn ich einfach zeit mit dir verbringen will, ohne alkohol oder eier?

 

 **Von** : Yuuri ❤

naja, wir könnten mal zusammen eis essen gehen?

 

 **An** : Yuuri ❤

das wäre toll! Wann hast du zeit?

 

 **Von** : Yuuri ❤

heute nachmittag könnte ich so um 3, ich treffe dich bei yu-topia?

 

 **An** : Yuuri ❤

perfekt! ヾ(*≧♡≦)

 

* * *

 

Viktor kommt pünktlich bei Yu-Topia an, natürlich, da es ihn verzweifelt aussehen lassen würde wenn er zu früh käme und wenn er zu spät käme wäre es unhöflich. Aber er hat das Haus früh verlassen, größtenteils wegegn seiner Nerven, also kam er an der Promenade mit übriger Zeit an.

Daraufhin hatte er einen kleinen Strauch mit Gardenien bei dem Floristen an der Marktstraße gekauft und fummelt jetzt an dem Band daran herum, sich wundernd ob er Makkachin hätte rauslassen sollen, bevor er wie ein liebesblinder Idiot in die Stadt gerannt ist.

 

Er war bis heute noch nie in der Lobby des Yu-Topia Resorts gewesen, also überrascht es ihn etwas, dass er hinter den verziehrten Eichentüren von klaren, modernen Linnien und hölzernen Gefügen begrüßt wird. Er kann praktisch sehen, wo das alte schlossähnliche Haus aufhört und das neue modern japanische Hotel beginnt. Yu-Topia ist ein verworrener Tanz zwischen großen offenen Treppen und glatten Holzfluren, zwischen protzigen Gemälden an den Wänden und seidener Tapete an Schiebetüren, zwischen den Verbindungen von Vergangenheit und Gegenwart, Osten und Westen. Und irgendwie, in dem meist verwirrenden, verdrehten Weg, funktioniert das Design.

 

„Wartest du auf Yuuri?“ fragt die Frau hinter der Check-In Theke, Viktor aus seinen Gedanken reißend. Sie trägt einen Bademantel aus dem Baehaus mit einem Namenschild auf dem ‚Mari‘ steht, und als sie sich bewegt nimmt Viktor den Geruch von Zigaretten war. „Er kommt gleich, er ist erst vor einer Minute hergekommen.“

 

„Hergekommen?“ wiederholt Viktor „Von wo?“

 

Für Mari scheint plötzlich das Hotelregister das spannenste Objekt der Welt zu sein.

 

Bemerkend, dass er wohl etwas Zeit totzuschlagen hat während er wartet, und zu nervös ist um nur herumzusitzen und mit dem Strauß hermzuspielen, beginnt Viktor in der Lobby umherzulaufen. Da sind öde schwarzweiß Portraits der Torvill Familie, der das Haus gehört hat, bevor es is Yu-Topia Resort reniviert wurde, und bunte Fotografien der Katsuki Familie, die es seit dem besitzt. Er bemerkt, dass die Katsukis mal einen Hund hatten, der genau so aussieht wie eine kleine Version von Makkachin. Da sind auch einige Bilder von einem kleinen Yuuri (und Viktors Herz _schwebt_ als er die kleinen Yuuris mit Babygesicht sieht!) mit einem Welpen, oft am Stradn oder im Meer.

 

Yuuri sieht so… zuhause aus im Meer, bemerkt Viktor. Er sieht ein altes Foto von etwas, das aussieht wie ein achtzehn Jahre alter Yuuri, der sich aus den Wellen erhebt wie Venus, Tropfen fallen aus seinem Haar und auf Film gebannt wie durchsichtige Perlen. Desto länger er sich das Bild anschaut, umso schwieriger fällt es ihm, sich zu erinnern wie man atmet.

 

Er bemerkt, dass der Pudel der Katsukis in keinen der neueren Fotos auftaucht. Und wenn er darüber nachdenkt, sieht man keine Anzeichen darauf, dass jemals ein Hund hier gelebt hat (außer der großzügigen Regelung für Haustiere).

 

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr einen Hund hattet.“ sagt Viktor.

 

Maris Ausdruck ist zurückhaltend als er zu ihr schaut. „Haben wir auch nicht mehr.“ antwortet sie direkt.

 

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?“ Es kommt aus Viktors Mund bevor er es aufhalten kann. Er hustet. „Ich meine, du musst nicht antworten, aber-“

 

„Er ist gestorben.“ sagt Mari.

 

„Oh.“ sagt Viktor. „Das tut mir Leid.“

 

Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. „Es hat Yuuri hart getroffen, also würde ich das nicht unbedingt erwähnen.“ Sie stoppt, und lehnt sich dann an der Theke nach vorne, ihn mit einem stählernen Blick fixierend. „Übrigens weiß ich, warum du hier bist, Nikiforov, und ich weiß wie du tickst.“

 

Viktor fühlt etwas Kaltes seinen Rücken herunterlaufen. Mari hätte eine Waffe polieren können, als sie das gesagt hat, er hätte sich nicht weniger bedroht gefühlt. Aber er versucht sicher zu wirken: „Was weißt du?“

 

Vielleicht ist das aber auch keine so gute Antwort, da Maris Ausdruck sich nicht wirklich verändert. „Mein kleiner Bruder ist emotional etwas schwierig. Er wird es nie zugeben, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass deine Gedichte sein Leben gerettet haben, nachdem sein Hund gestorben ist. Also bin ich froh, dass er dich trefen kann. Aber wir alle wissen, dass du dich sehr über die Authentik deines Schreiben kümmerst. Wenn sich also irgendwas davon als ‚Nachforschung‘ für deinen nächsten Roman herausstellt-“

 

„Ist es nicht!“ protestiert Viktor sofort. Mari erhebt eine Augenbraue. „Glaub mir, dass ich Zeit mit Yuuri verbringen will hat nichts mit meiner Arbeit zu tun.“

 

„Wirklich.“ fragt sie unbewegt.

 

„ _Wirklich._ “ besteht er. Mari öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber der drohende Ausblick gleitet plötzlich von ihrem Gesicht wie eine Welle in der Brandung, und sie lächelt jemanden hinter Viktors Schulter an.

 

Er dreht sich um. Yuuri steht dort, mit roten Wangen und feuchtem Haar. Er trägt einen cremefarbenen Pulli über einem blau kariertem Shirt und Jeans. Viktor fühlt, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schießt, als Yuuri etwas an Mari gebärdet, die freundlich antwortet.

 

Dann winkt Yuuri Vikto zu, und Viktor greift sofort zu den Gardenien, als könnten die Blumen die Peinlichkeit dessen überdecken, dass er bei dem Anblick von Yuuri Katsuki in einem verdammten Pullover angeturnt ist.

 

Viktor nimmt sie, seine braunen Augen groß und glänzend, und Viktor reibt sich verlegen den Nacken. „Ich bin etwas früh in der Stadt gewesen und dachte du könntest sie vielleicht mögen.“ sagt er.

 

Yuuri lächelt dankbar und berührt mit seinen Fingerspitzen kurz sein Kinn, bevor er seine Hand nach unten zieht und seinen Mund in einem ‚Dankeschön‘ bewegt, als würde er ihm einen Luftkuss senden. Viktor erkennt das, er hatte ein paar wichtige Gebärden in dem Moment gegooglet, in dem er nach dem Unfall mit den Eiern einen Computer in die Finger bekommen hat. Also zeigt er mit offenen, an den Knöcheln eingeknickten Händen nach oben.

 

„Gerne,“ fügt er hinzu, dass Yuuri definitiv versteht was er sagen will.

 

Freudenstrahlend (was ehrlich gesagt fürchterliche Dinge mit Viktors Herz anstellt) gibt Yuuri die Gardenien an Mari. Er gebärdet etwas – vermutlich Anweisungen, da Mari stöhnt aber trotzdem nickt – und nimmt dann Viktors Arm und zieht ihn zur Tür.

 

Die Nachmittagssonne ist etwas zu hell, als Viktor aus dem Torbogen tritt, also muss er sich eine Minute nehmen um seine Augen an die Helle zu gewöhnen. Yuuri ist eine beruhigende Presenz an seiner Seite; Vikto kann den frischen Geruch seines Schampoos in seinen Haaren riechen.

 

„Mari meinte, dass du etwas später kommst weil du grad von wo hergekommen bist,“ sagt er. Es klingt etwas aufdringlicher als geplant.

 

Yuuri lässt seinen Arm los, um Brustschwimmen nachzuahmen. Viktor lacht.

 

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du schwimmen warst. Die Fotos in euerer Lobby lassen dich wirken wie ein Meermensch.

 

Yuuri versteckt kurz sein Gesicht hinter seiner Hand und holt dann sein Notizbuch und einen Stift hervor. _Entschuldigung, ich vergesse öfters die Zeit wenn ich schwimme!_

 

„Kann ich total verstehen.“ sagt Viktor. Yuuri faltet seine Hände hinter seinem Kopf und ein Teil von Viktor wünscht sich, er könnte wieder Yuuris Arm nehmen. Aber er unterdrückt den Drang und sagt stattdessen: „Lass uns Eis essen gehen.“

 

Yuri stöhnt hörbar als sie den Salon betreten. „Ich hab mich schon gewundert, wie lange es dauert bis das passiert,“ sagt er. Yuuri macht einige Zeichen an ihn, und Yuri antwortet sofort.

 

Viktor ist sofort von den fließenden Bewegungen der Beiden gefesselt. Er wusste nicht, das Yuri Gebärdensprache kann, oder dass es möglich ist, die angriffslustige Einstellung des Teenagers in Gebärdden auszudrücken. Verändert Missmutigkeit nicht die Bedeutung einer Gebärden? Aber Yuuri scheint ihn trotzdem gut zu verstehen.

 

Endlich schaut Yuri auch ihn an. „Was willst du, Idiot?“

 

Viktor blinzelt. „Hä?“ fragt er intelligent.

 

„Ich werd dich nicht nur da rumstehen und meine Zeit verschwenden lassen. Was für Eis willst du?“

 

„Erdbeere.“ sagt er sofort. Yuuri nickt, öffnet die Theke und schnappt sich zwei Waffeln. Er löffelt Viktor eine Kugel Erdebeer in seine Waffel, und dann (übertrieben finster) eine Kugel Minze mit Schokostückchen, vermutlich für Yuuri.

 

„Ich kann nicht glauben, das du die die eine Person in der Stadt ausgesucht hast, die gerne Lügen isst.“ fügt Yuri hinzu, als er ihnen die Waffeln gibt. Yuuri greift in seine Taschen, aber Viktor streckt seinen Arm aus und hält sein Handgelenk fest, kopfschüttelnd. Dann holt er seinen eigenen Geldbeutel heraus, um das Eis zu bezahlen.

 

„Minze mit Schokostückchen ist ein total akzeptabler Geschmack.“ sagt er.

 

Yuri zieht scharf die Luft ein. „Gib mir sofort dein Eis zurück!“ keift er.

 

Viktor revangiert sich, indem er an seinem eis leckt. Yuri grummelt, aber nimmt Viktors Geld trotzdem entgegen. Yuuri gebärdet nochmal ein Danke, bevor er anfängt sein Eis zu essen. Als ein Stückchen Schokolade an seinem Mundwinkel hängen bleibt, zeigt er seine Zunge um es abzulecken. Viktors Atem bleibt ihm im Hals stecken, als er das sieht.

 

„Du weißt, dass dein Eis schmilzt wenn du sie nicht bald isst, ja?“ ertönt Yuri von hinten. Viktor schaut ihn halbherzig böse an, und leckt deutlich an seinem Eis. Yuuri zieht an seinem Ärmel, bevor er sie zu einem der Tische am Fenster leitet und sie sich dort hinsetzen.

 

Viktor ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Yuris innerer Monolog momentan nur noch aus frustriertem Schreien besteht. Grinsend setzt er sich gegenüber von Yuuri hin, bemüht seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sein Eis richtend, als auf Yuuris pinke Zunge, or die leichte Röte in seinen Wangen, oder die weiche Farbe seines Pullovers.

 

Yuuri hat sein Eis halb gegessen, als jemand neues in den Eissalon tritt. „Yurio!“ ruft Jean-Jaques Leroys Stimme aus. „Lange nicht gesehen!“

 

„Wir haben uns letztes Wochenende gesehen.“ meint Yuri schnippsch. Viktor schaut herüber und sieht den Teenager sich sträuben wie eine Katze. „Und nenn mich nicht Yurio.“

 

Jean-Jaques ignoriert das. „Ich hätte gerne drei Doppelkaramellwaffeln und einen Apfelkuchen-Becher mit Sirup, bitte!“ chirpt er. Viktor ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er Yuris Zähneknirschen hören kann.

 

„Deine Familie hat dich zum Eisholen geschickt, JJ?“ fragt Yuri, falsche Freundlichkeit aus jedem Wort tropfend.

 

„Man muss ja den lokalen Buisness unterstützen, mh?“ antwortet Jean-Jaques. „Wenn wir schon davon sprechen, meine Mutter arrangiert nächsten Donnerstag ein Treffen für das Tierheim. Ich denke ich sehe dich da?“

 

„Warum würde ich zu etwas gehen wollen, das deine Mutter arrangiert hat?“ grummelt Yuro, aber Viktor bemerkt ein Glänzen in seinen Augen, das vorher noch nicht dagewesen ist. Yuuri scheint es auch bemerkt zu haben, denn er definitiv _grinst_. Es steht ihm gut.

 

„Um sechzehn Uhr, Yurio. Komm nicht zu spät!“ sagt Jean-Jaques. Dann dreht er sich um und winkt Viktor und Yuuri zu. „Viktor! Nett dich wiederzusehen!“

 

„Hallo, JJ,“ sagt Viktor, vorsichtig die Ruhe in seinem Ausdruck überprüfend. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir das schon gesagt habe, aber das Meet und Greet das deine Mutter organisiert hat war toll! Ich hatte Spaß.“

 

„Ich freue mich zu hören das es gut gelaufen ist.“ antwortet Jean-Jaques. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr beide euch kennt!“ fügt er zwischen Viktor und Yuuri gestikulierend hinzu.

 

Yuuri sagt nichts, weder mit seinen Händen noch durch Schreiben. Viktor verzieht die augenbrauen etwas.

 

„Eigentlich haben wir uns auf deiner Einweihungsparty kennengelernt.“ sagt er.

 

Jean-Jaques Augen weiten sich. „Wirklich? Das ist toll! Also seit ihr zwei -“

 

„Dein Eis ist fertig! Nimm deine Karamell und Ahornsirup Abnormalitäten und verschwinde!“ keift Yuri auf ein Mal, einen Eiswaffelhalter mit vier Waffeln darin, alle tropfend mit Karamell oder Ahornsirup, zu Jean-Jaques. Etwas verwirrt bezahlt der ältere Junge für die Waffeln, bevor er sie nimmt und sich in Rictung Tür zurückzieht.

 

„Ich seh dich, ja?“ fragt er Viktor bei der Tür. Viktor nickt mit gefälschter Freundlichkeit und schaut Yuuri an, der sich zu entspannen scheint in dem Moment in dem Jean-Jaques des Laden verlässt.

 

Yuri fängt sofort an sich über Gebärdensprache mit Yuuri zu unterhalten, sein Ausdruck stürmisch. Yuuri antwortet, und auch wenn sein Gesicht sich mit jeder Gebärde ändert, wundert Viktor sich, ob er sich die leichten Anzeichen der Angststörung auf Yuuris Gesicht einbildet.

 

Er schaut zu Yuri, hoffend, dass sein verwirrter Ausrduck den Blonden dazu bringen wird, zu übersetzen. Nach einem Moment seuftzt Yuri, und gehorcht: „JJ spricht niemals richtig mit dem Schweinchen; er spricht immer um es herum, oder er spricht mit der Person mit dem das Schweinchen grade ist. Ich denke das ist unhöflich.“

 

Yuuri gebärdet hartnäckig etwas anderes. Yuri seuftzt und fügt hinzu: „Das Schweinchen denkt, dass Jj nicht weiß das es ihn hören kann.“

 

Viktor dreht sich zurück zu Yuuri. „Es tut mir Leid, dass er dich so behandelt.“ sagt er.

 

Yuuri zuckt mit den Achseln, und gebärdet dann etwas anderes, das Yuri lachen lässt. Viktor zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, und der Blonde übersetzt: „Das Schweinchen denkt, dass es keinen Sinn hat, jemandem zuzuhören, der Ahornsirup auf sein Eis macht.“

 

Vikto lacht und Yuuri beginnt wieder, den Rest seiner Eiscreme zu essen. Viktors eigenes Eis ist nur noch ein tropfendes pinkes Chaos, aber es könnte ihn nicht weniger interessieren. Er isst seinen Rest hastig zu Ende, bevor er einige Servierten nimmt um das Chaos auf seinen Händen und dem Tisch sauberzumachen.

 

Als er fertig ist schaut er auf und findet Yuuri, der ihn beobachtet, seine dunklen Augen belustigt. Yuuri schiebt ihm ein Blatt aus seinem Notizbuch zu, auf dem steht: _Isst du dein Eis immer so?_

 

Viktor lacht und schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich schwöre ich bin normalerweise sauberer.“ sagt er. „Ich war heute nur etwas abgelenkt.“

 

Yuuris Gesicht verzieht sich fragend. Viktor ist hingerissen.

 

Nachdem beide fertig sind, verabschieden sie sich von Yuri und verlassen den Eissalon in Richtung Promenade. „Ich denke ich kann dich jetzt nach Hause bringen.“ sagt Viktor.

 

Yuuri bearbeitet seine Lippe mit seinen Zähnen, als er eine Antwort schreibt, Viktor beobachtet, wie die rote Farbe danach in seine Lippen zurückkehrt und wundert sich, wie weich sie sich gegen die seinen anfühlen würden. Aber er löscht diesen Gedanken als Yuuri ihm das Notizbuch gibt.

 

_Ich hab noch etwas mehr Zeit, wenn du noch etwas rumlaufen willst._

 

Viktors Brust fühlt sich an wie ein mit Freude gefüllter Ballon. Es ist eiin Wunder, das er noch nicht auf einer Wolke fortgeschwebt ist. „Das wäre toll,“ sagt er, und läuft weiter neben Yuuri her als sie zum Pier laufen.

 

Als die Sonne anfängt unterzugehen, sind sie mehrere Runden über den Pier und die Promenade gemacht. Yuuri bringt Viktor bei, seinen Namen zu schreiben, jedes Mal mit Freude strahlend wenn Viktor die Gebärden richtig macht. Dann schreibt er ein paar Fakts über den Pier auf, und sie verbringen die letzte Runde in freundlicher Stille.

 

„Ich hatte Spaß heute.“ erzählt Viktor Yuuri als sie endlich am Haupteingang zu Yu-Topia angekommen sind.

 

Yuuri lächelt und stößt seine zwei Zeigefinger zusammen, lautlos ‚Ich auch‘ sagend.

 

„Würdest du das gerne wiederholen?“ fragt Viktor.

 

Yuuri nickt. Dann holt er sein Handy heraus, tippt darauf, lächelt.

 

„Also soll ich dir nächstes Mal schreiben?“ bestätigt Viktor.

 

Yuuri nickt wieder. Dann kritzelt er etwas in sein Buch, und gibt es Viktor. _Danke für die Blumen._

 

Viktor lacht, und wiederholt die Gebärde für ‚Gerne‘. Yuuri wartet kurz, als wolle er noch etwas sagen, oder gehen, aber er ist sich nicht sicher was. Viktor öffnet den Mund, und schließt ihn wieder als er merkt, dass es ihm genau so geht. Es ist, als wäre er wieder ein Teenager, der nicht als erster auflegen möchte.

 

Die Sonne berührt den Horizont und der Himmel ist voller Farben. Yuuris Wangen scheinen die selbe Verwandlung durchzumachen, und Viktor kann seinen Blick nicht von ihm wenden. Auch nur der Gedanke daran, ihm den Rücken zuzukehren und alleine zu seinem Häusschen zurückzukehren, ist zu viel für ihn.

 

(Auch wenn Makkachin auf ihn wartet, warscheinlich auch ziemlich ungeduldig.)

 

Er merkt nicht, dass er näher auf Yuuri zugegangen ist, bis er eine Hand auf seinem Arm spürt, und weite braune Augen auf ihn blicken. Yuuri ist mindestens einen Kopf kleiner als er, und obwohl er stämmig ist hat sein Körper etwas Feines. Er ist ein Wiederspruch in sich, den Viktor erkunden möchte, und er braucht seine ganze Selbstkontrolle um nicht einfach seinen Kopf darin zu vergraben.

 

Stattdessen ballt er seine Hände und geht einen Schritt vor Yuuri zurück. „Ich sollte gehen, bevor Makkachin irgendetwas isst, das er nicht essen sollte." sagt er.

 

Yuuri nickt und spitzt die Lippen. Viktor redet sich ein, dass er sich die Wellen aus Enttäuschung in seiner hyperaktiven Imagination nur einbildet. Er versucht einen andere Schritt zurückzugehen.

 

Yuuri reicht aus und nimmt seinen Hand, ihre Finger verbindend. Er drückt leicht und lässt dann los, nach hinten durch die Vordertür in Resort gehend. Als er da ist, winkt er noch zum Abschied und verschwindet dann.

 

Viktor beobachtet, wie die Flügeltüren zufallen, bevor er sich dem langen Weg zurück zu seinem Häusschen zuwendet.

 

* * *

 

 _Ausschnitt aus „Die graue Maid“, aus_ Die Geister von Torvill Cove _, Nikolai Plisetsky:_

 

Die kalte Umarmung des Meeres verschlingt sie, Salzwasser füllt ihre Lungen, als sie verzweifelt das Licht über ihr erreichen möchte, das so nah und doch unerreichbar über ihr glitzert. Um ihre gequälte Gestalt schwimmt ihr Liebhaber, jetzt vollkommen in seiner glatten Haut gekleidet, seine Augen klagend. _Oh, mein närrisches Mädchen,_ scheinen sie zu sagen. _Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du mir niemals ins Wasser folgen sollst?_

 

Ihr Sichtfeld verdunkelt sich, sie weiß nicht, wo sie endet und das Meer beginnt. Bald wird sie wie der Schaum an sein, der sich selbst an die Klippen der Bucht wirft, die sie einmal gekannt und geliebt hat. Mit ihrem letzten Schub Stäreke reicht sie nach ihrem Geliebten. Aber er ist so kalt wie die unverzeihende See, schiebt sie fort und schwimmt in die Tiefe zurück, sie ihrem Schicksal überlassend.

 

Und wenn du beim Leuchtturm stehst wenn der Mond voll am Himmel steht, könntest du das Weinen der grauen Maid im Wind hören, für immer den Mann beklagend, der aus den Wellen gekommen war um sie zu umwerben, und der sie unbarmherzig zur fortgeworfen hatte.

 

* * *

 

 

Halb in der Weite des Ozeans in dem Ruderboot, dass er von den Leroys geliehen hat, stopt Viktor, um seinen Armen eine Pause zu gönnen und bedenkt, dass das warscheinlich nicht seine beste Idee war.

 

Sicher, es hatte sich nach einer großartigen Idee angehört, als er diesen Morgen an der Küste joggen war – nimm dir ein Boot, fahr in die Bucht und schreibe für ein paar Stunden wo dich niemand stören kann! - aber jetzt, wo er wirklich _im_ Boot ist, mit seinem Notizbuch und einem Apfel bewaffnet, erkennt er, dass er vielleicht einfach ein Camp zwischen den Steinen an dem kleinen Strand unter seinem Häusschen hätte aufschlagen sollen. Gleiches Maß an Isolation, weniger Aufwand. Er kickt sich selbst leicht.

 

Trotzdem ist es wunderschön in der Mitte der Torvill Bucht. Die Möwen über ihm schreien, und die Musik des Pier tönt leise durch die Luft. Von hier aus sehen die Gebäude von Torvill aus wie kleine Farbpunkte inmitten der grünen Weite der Natur. Auf der anderen Seite sind die Klippen der Torvill Landzunge etwas näher, scharf aus den Wellen hervorstehend wie der stolze Bug eines Schiffes. Viktor beobachtet aus sicherer Entfernung, wie die Wellen an den Felsen zerbrechen, und schaut nach oben in den verwölkten Himmel.

 

Torvill Cove hat immer einige Wolken am Himmel, aber heute scheint das Wetter etwas grauer als sonst zu sein. Vielleicht muss er seinen Ausflug kürzen wenn sich das Wetter verschlechtert, aber da er sich so viel Mühe gemacht hat um hier hinzukommen, kann er es auch noch genießen so lange es geht.

 

Viktor beißt ein in seinen Apfel, bevor er eine leere seite in seinem Notizbuch öffnet und anfängt zu schreiben.

 

* * *

 

 

~~_Falls du dich jemals am Leuchtturm auffindest_ ~~

 

~~_Die graue Maid winkt mir zu, als die Sonne hinter dem Horizont versinkt_ ~~

 

_Sonnenuntergang ist eine perfekte Zeit, um in diesem verschlafen Städchen am Meer spazieren zu gehen. Ich schlendere an der ~~Mündung bei der Promenade~~ Strandpromenade entlang, bis meine Füße den weißen Sand des Strandes berühren, und dann schaue ich hinaus zu dem ~~blaugrünen~~ ~~Schimmer~~ ~~Glitzern~~ schimmernden Licht, dass sich in den Wellen der ~~blaugrünen~~ wogenden See. Der Wind flüstert meinen Namen durch das Gras, und die salzige Luft füllt meine Lungen._

 

 ~~_Ich habe mich bereits in diese Stadt verliebt_ ~~ _Die Stadt ist schon in meinem Blut, ich fühle ihren Herzschlag unter meinen Finger, jeden Morgen, wenn ich zum_ ~~Geräusch der~~ Schreien der Möwen aufwache. Es ist, als ~~wurde~~ wäre ich geboren worden, um diese Stadt zu lieben, um das Geräusch der Wellen gegen die Klippen vor meiner Haustür zu lieben, um das abendliche Glänzen der Lichter an der Promenade zu lieben. ~~Das Glitzern des Sonnenlichts auf dem Wasser~~ Diese Stadt ruft mich, ertänkt mich in ihrem Sirenenlied, und jedes Mal komme ich freiwillig. ~~Ich würde für sie sterben, immer und immer wieder, weil~~ Da ist nur eine Sache in meinem Leben der ich mir sicher bin, und das ist der Wunsch, sie niemals zu verlieren.

 

* * *

 

Viktor ist halb durch die dritte Seite, als der erste Tropfen sein Notizbuch trifft.

 

Es ist nicht wirklich eine Geschichte. Es ist nicht wirklich irgendwas. Es ist ein kleines Gefasel über Torvill, über die Gefühle, die seit der Party bei den Leroys seine Brust verstopften. Aber zu versuchen, diese Gefühle auszudrücken, ist wie zu versuchen, Rauch zu fangen; die Wörter die er schon auf der Seite hat ist eine armselige Darstellung der Gefühle, die wahrhaftig für das Klopfen in seiner Brust verantwortlich sind.

 

Aber trotzdem ist es warscheinlich das beste, das er in einer Weile geschrieben hat, veststeckend mitten im Meer mit nichts als sich und seinen Gedanken. Jetzt trifft noch ein Regentropfen die Seite und verschmiert die Tinte, seine Gedanken noch mehr durcheinanderbringend.

 

Viktor schaut in den Himmel. Die Wolken sind noch dunker geworden, und der Wind ist schneller und stärker geworden. Er schließt sein Notizbuch, steckt es mit seinem Stift in seinen Mantel und beginnt wieder zu rudern.

 

Es fängt an, stark zu regnen. In wenigen Minuten ist Viktor bis auf die Knoche durchnässt. Aber er macht weiter, so schnell wie seine Arme es ihm erlauben (also nicht sehr schnell) auf die Küste zurudernd. Das Wasser um ihn herum wird immer unruhiger, kleine weiße Stellen im weiten Blau. Und die Küste ist noch so weit entfernt…

 

Viktor kann durch den Regen kaum etwas sehen, der jetzt mit dem Wind in Böen auf ih niederprasselt. Das Ufer verschwimmt im Grau; nur der Leuchtturm diemt noch als Anhaltspunkt, und er möchte sicherlich nicht an den Klippen darunter zerschellen. Die Wellen werden immer wilder um ihn herum, und für einige schreckliche Momente werden sie so hoch, dass sie die sowieso schon schlechte Sicht auf die Küste komplett versperren. _Diese stumpfsinnigen Seemänner aus den Filmen hatten Recht,_ denkt Vikto kläglich als er eines der Ruder loslässt um nach der Rettungsweste zu suchen, die unter seinem Sitz sein sollte, _das Meer kann dich in ein Baby verwandeln._

 

Eine Welle schlägt in die Seite seines Bootes, es wackelt gefährlich. Viktor lässt erschrocken die Ruder fallen als das Wasser über den Rand schwappt, seine Füße berührt. Er wundert sichob es zu spät wäre, Yuuko anzurufen um sie nach einem weg zurück zur Küste zu fragen, aber dann erinnert er sich, dass sein Handy bei den Leroys liegt, weil Nathalie einen Tausch für das Boot vorgeschlagen hatte, sodass er einen Anreiz hat es zurückzubringen, und außerdem hätte er hier draußen so oder so kein Signal.

 

Kalte Panik erdrückt ihn. Er weiß momentan nicht mal wo oben und wo unten ist, geschweige denn wo der Überzug für das Boot ist. Er wird hier draußen wegen seiner dummen Ideen sterben, und es wird Tage dauern bis irgendjemand seinen Körper findet, noch länger wenn er ins Meer hinausgetrieben und von Fischen zerfleischt wird. Was ein entwürdigendes Ende für Viktor Nikiforov.

 

Er paddelt an einer Boje vorbei, die auf- und abtaucht wie ein Aufzug. Mit der Nässe und dem Wind haftet die Kälte stark an seinen Knochen. Falls er es jemals zur Küste schaft, wird er eine gehörige Erkältung bekommen. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm ist schon überzeugt, dass er das nicht schafft.

 

Plötzlich ist da eine Bewegung im Wasser. Als die Wogen um ihn herum ansteigen, sieht Viktor eine schwarze Gestalt von der Boje gleiten. Aber er hat nicht viel Zeit um zu verweilen und darüber nachzudenken, weil eine andere Welle mit größerer Kraft als zuvor in sein Boot kracht, und er geht über Bord bevor er es realisiert.

 

Viktor keucht als das Seewasser in trifft. Er dachte vorher, as er kalt und nass war, aber das war _nichts_ verglichen mit dem hier. Das Wasser ist eisig, und er benötigt seine ganze Energie um in seinen durchnässten Klamotten nicht unterzugehen. Er kickt seinen Mantel und seine Schuhe weg, und paddelt hinüber zu seinem gekenterten Boot.

 

Er hat nicht die energie, um es umzudrehen. Was wäre der Punkt, solange die Wellen ihn weiter hin- und herstoßen? Also klettert er auf das gedrehte Boot so gut er kann, dem Drang wiederstehend einzuschlafen, obwohl Erschöpfung ihn wie ein warmes Bad erfüllt. Und was _würde er nicht_ für ein warmes Bad tun…

 

Durch Kälte und Erschöpfung ist er halb ohnmächtig, und die stürmische See und der verdunkelte Himmel helfen ihm auch nicht. Aber bevor er komplett das Bewusstsein verliert, kann er unscharf die Silhouette einer schwarzen Robbe ausmachen, die auf ihn zuschwimmt.

 

Und dann verschluckt ihn die Dunkelheit, und er weiß nicht mehr.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier sagt die Autorin, dass sie sich für Fehler in Britischer (und Japanischer und Russischer) Gebärdensprache entschuldigt, weil ihre einzige Quelle Videos auf Youtube waren. Sie bittet darum ihr das auf ihrem tumblr  
> zu erklären falls möglich.  
> Aber ich bin zu faul das zu übersetzen, also muss das so gehen.  
> mein tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Folgt hier meinem Tumblr für Updates (und mich wie ich mich über Schreibfehler und Autokorrektur und generell irgedne Scheiße lustig mache)  
> und hier der Autorin vom Original.


End file.
